Exile's Birth
by WraithRune
Summary: One Halloween night shattered Xander's world, when his Halloween self consumed the lives of six young children. The Powers that Be are willing to restore life to the children on a condition, that Xander be banished from his reality… forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Series:** Xander in Exile

**Story title:** Exile's Birth

**Crossovers:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Multi-Xovers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or plots from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Transformers, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Final Fantasy IX and Stargate Atlantis. This is just a work of fanfiction. The major crossovers are Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Transformers and Stargate Atlantis. The rest just have minor cameos.

**Summary: **One Halloween night shattered Xander's world, when his Halloween self consumed the lives of six young children. The Powers that Be are willing to restore life to the children on a condition, that Xander be banished from his reality… forever.

OoooO

**Chapter One : Banished**

Navigating a crowded costume shop was not Xander's idea of fun. But unfortunately, he was signed up for the yearly Halloween volunteer group program this year, where he would have to dress up and lead a bunch of children around Sunnydale.

"Stupid Principal Snyder…" Xander muttered, taking a gulp of his soda as he made his way towards the gun section of the shop. The miserable little man had "volunteered" Xander and his friends for the program without giving them a say in the matter.

Xander inched his way around a crowd of mothers and children, freezing as he sighted Willow and Buffy in front of him. For a moment, he stopped, wondering what he should do. He was supposed to be angry with Buffy, especially after how she had hurt his pride by rescuing him from a beating from Larry the Jerk. Xander contemplated ignoring the girls when Willow turned around, her eyes lighting up as she saw him.

"Xander!" Willow called out excitedly.

Xander sighed, there was now no hope for him to escape unnoticed. He moved forward, intending to get to Willow's side when someone bumped into him.

"Oh! Sorry!" A familiar voice said apologetically, as a tall female body tumbled onto Xander, causing his cup of soda to topple.

"Oh crap." Xander said as he looked at the mess his soda had made. Half of his soda was splashed over the front of some kind of apron costume that comes with a monster mask and a large trident, while the rest was dripping on the floor.

"Young man! What's the meaning of this?" The shopkeeper spoke sharply as he bustled up to Xander's side. "That set of costume cost forty bucks. It's one of the highlight of this shop, a character from the famous Final Fantasy IX game. You'll have to pay for damaging it."

"What!" Xander cringed in shock. He had only five dollars with him currently, especially since he had only intended to buy a toy gun from here. The day was going from bad to worse.

"Wait, I'll pay for it. It's my fault after all." The lady who had bumped into him spoke up.

Xander looked at her and blinked in relief.

"Ms Calendar!" Xander exclaimed, in partial shock and relief as the computer teacher handed forty dollars to the shopkeeper on the spot. "What are you doing here?"

"Some of the teachers were having a little Halloween party of their own and I was invited." Ms Calendar replied, smiling at Xander. "I came to get a costume from here, though I never expect to literally bump into you."

"Well since you paid for the costume, you can take it with you." The shop keeper interrupted. "Give me a minute while I clean and package it for you."

The two of them watched as the shop keeper lifted the costume off the stand and moved off.

"That's nice of you Ms Calendar, to save Xander like that." Willow said as she and Buffy moved closer to the two of them. "So you're going to be an apron wearing monster for Halloween?"

"Of course not." Ms Calendar said in mock horror. "Halloween is a night when us women folks can dress up and let loose. I intend to enjoy myself dressing as cat woman tonight."

Xander eyed the black leather suit the computer teacher was holding up appreciatively before he gave a frown.

"But what about the costume you paid for?" Xander asked.

"You can have it actually, I have no use for it." Ms Calendar said with a shrug, holding up a hand to forestall Xander's protest. "Causing you to spill the drink is my fault in the first place. What's more, the costume seems to be large enough for you. I am most certainly not going to wear that thing. You hadn't got a costume yet right? You might as well take it instead of letting it go to waste."

"Well… alright." Xander said reluctantly.

Ms Calendar gave him a smile before turning to the girls, looking at their empty hands.

"So what are the two of you planning to dress as?" Ms Calendar asked.

"I really liked that eighteenth century dress hanging there…" Buffy said looking wistfully towards the back of the shop. "But it's too expensive for me, so I'm thinking of going as something more warrior like, you know… easy fighting and everything. Giles told us Halloween is a quiet night… but I'd rather be prepared."

Ms Calendar grinned as she looked at the two girls. "Then let me help you choose your costumes. My tastes in clothes are quite good, if I do say so myself…"

OoooO

Ethan chuckled as he locked up the shop once the last costumer had left. Scurrying into the small room at the back of the shop, he began to prepare the spell components he would need for the night.

Ethan Rayne was no ordinary mage. As he was fond of boasting to those in the know, he was one of the most powerful chaos worshippers in the world. Spreading chaos had had became something of an art form to him throughout the years. Tonight in Sunnydale, he was planning to cast one of his greatest chaos spell, fueled by the dark energies seeping from the Hellmouth that had saturated all parts of the town like a heavy cloak. He would not be able to channel too much of the dark energies, but even a little to boost his spell would be enough.

The Halloween spell would turn everyone wearing his tainted costumes into what they were dressing as… to a certain level of degree. A child dressing as a demon would become half demon or one-third human. Whatever that case, once the spell was cast, everyone wearing his costumes would be partially transformed and taken over by what they dressed as. He did not have the power to cast a full transformation spell, but the amount of chaos caused by even a partial transformation will be enough, and it will last till the stroke of midnight.

Ethan took out a bowl and cut his hand, letting blood flow into it. Time is short, he will have to move fast if he is to cast his spell on time, when the planets are aligned, and the dark energies around this town are the most potent.

OoooO

Xander looked at his surroundings through the holes of the monster mask he was wearing. The mask had a huge red tongue hanging out at the bottom, giving him a pretty harmless monster look. After all, what respectable monster hangs out its tongue? Xander had done his research on his costume during the afternoon, so he was not altogether unprepared for questions on Halloween night. Apparently according to what he had found, he was currently dressed as Quina Quen, a character from the Final Fantasy IX game.

Quina Quen belongs to a genderless race of people from the world of Final Fantasy IX. S/he would often eat anything s/he sees, and had the ability to cast powerful blue magic. Blue magic are powerful spells gained from the monsters s/he consumed. All in all, Xander did not have any qualms about going as Quina Quen as he had actually saved the two bucks on his original idea of buying a toy gun, even if he did look a little ridiculous.

After gathering his group of children from the high school, he had proceeded to lead them treat or tricking around the local neighborhoods. The process was filled with Xander doing crowd control as he had to make sure that his little group did not wander off along the way. A few were dressed as fairies and satyrs, most dressed as little demons, and there's even one who dressed as Bumblebee from the Transformer cartoons. After close to an hour of knocking on people's doors asking for trick or treats, Xander inquired about the time from one of the children. It was then he realized it was already 5.30 p.m. Another half an hour more and he would be able to bring the children back to school.

Xander was about to lead the children down the road when a wave of energy passed through him, causing him to shudder as if he was being struck by lightning. He gave another shudder as a more powerful wave of energy rolled over him. Behind him the children cried out as they began to change, their physical form altering. Xander struggled to hold on to his consciousness but was unable to fight off whatever had taken hold of his body, his fragile grip on his body shattered, Xander descended to darkness.

OoooO

Quina Quen blinked as she found herself transported from Alexandria Castle to what seemed to be a small town running amok with monsters. Her nostrils flared as she gave a strong sniff, catching the scent of powerful magical monsters all around her. If she consumed these monsters, she was sure that her Blue Magic repository would increase to the next level. There was also the fact that she was not averse to trying out new cuisine. Her stomach growled and saliva dripped from her long red tongue as she surveyed the monsters, demons, fairies, half human half goat creatures and even a metal monster with greedy eyes.

"Food!" Quina cried out as she trusted out her fork, spearing one of the little demons running past her and began eating it.

Instantly, power flooded within her, and she identified the new spell she had gained from the demon as one of _Invisibility_.

"Next!" Quina crowled as she chased after a bunch of flying fairies. She managed to spear one of the fairies who dangled lifelessly on her trident after giving a death cry.

Uncaring of the fate of the monsters, and only caring about tasting these delicacies, Quina consumed her next meal.

OoooO

Willow groaned, one moment she was leading her children trick or treating, the next moment a wave of pain had swept through her and she was floating over her lifeless body. Willow gasped as she looked down at the sheet clad body, lying motionlessly on the front pouch of Mrs Trewley's house. Willow had dressed as a ghost this year like she did every year, hiding the scandalous outfit Ms Calendar had chosen for her under the large white sheet. Willow was certain that the lifeless body lying on the ground was hers.

"I've turned into a ghost." Willow whimpered in horror as she waved her arm and watched it pass through a lamp post. She looked around her. Her bunch of children seemed to have transformed into what they had dressed as. Demons, pirates and god know what were causing havoc in the streets.

"I've got to find Xander and Buffy." Willow decided as she floated several feet off the ground, surveying the streets below her. Her eyes wondered around frantically until she saw a sight that stopped her heart. The long tongue monster in an apron that Xander had dressed as was a few streets away, tearing into the remains of a metallic creature. From the pieces of demon arms and fairy wings scattered on the street around the monster, the monster that Xander had became had apparently consumed quite a few of the costumed children.

"STOP!" Willow shrieked as she flew towards the monster at top speed, hovering frantically in its face. She was hoping vainly that Xander, who was trapped in whatever spell that was causing this would wake up. "STOP! These are children, you can't eat them!"

The monster frowned and tossed aside a yellow plated metal leg and gave a burp.

"Children? What mean you?" The monster asked curiously like a child, it did not even sound like Xander at all.

"There is a magic that turns all the children into monsters and demons, you can't eat them." Willow said sobbing at the horror before her. Her Xander had eaten human lives, what were they to do?

"There is?" The monster gave a dangerous frown. "Bad magic! It makes me eat humans! Never forgive! No wonder, Quina tasted human flesh."

Willow looked sick at the monster's words, though the monster seemed content to leave the cowering demons and monsters around it alone now.

"We got to find Giles and Buffy, they will know what to do…" Willow began faintly but was cut off by the monster.

"No! Find source of bad magic. Unforgivable! Make Quina eat humans!" The monsters wailed as it flared its nostrils and ran off down the street. "Bad magic! Must find!"

Willow watched the Xander shaped monster running down the street in despair, torn between following it and finding Buffy and Giles. Buffy was dressed as a gypsy dancer tonight… oh no! A gypsy dancer? Horror grasped Willow as she realized that Buffy would be essentially helpless, if she was also turned into her costume. Giving one last look at the departing Xander monster, Willow squared her ghostly shoulders and floated higher to look for Buffy.

The Xander monster seemed to decide not to eat anymore of the Halloween changed children. And in her non corporal form, there was not much she could do if the Xander-monster turned back to cannibalism again. She needed to find Buffy and Giles, fast.

OoooO

Quina growled as she speed down the road, her nose tracking the scent of the strange magic that she now realized was everywhere around her. Magic! Bad Magic turning humans into monsters! Quina was tricked! The bad mage who cast the spell would pay!

She stopped as a scream and a bundle of clothes bumped into her, knocking her off balanced. It was a girl, a short one, with the same scent of bad magic on her.

"Help me!" The girl cried as a group of men stepped up behind her.

The faces of the men changed as they grew monstrous. Quina sniffed, no these men were not affected by the bad magic in the air, they were really monsters.

"Well, well, what had we here?' The lead monster human sneered as he looked at Quina and the whimpering human female. "I suggest you leave monster, our quarrel is with the Slayer here."

Quina pushed the cowering female behind her. She was Quina, one of the heroes of Alexandria, and she would not let a wimpy human be harmed by dangerous monsters.

"Food!" Quina grinned as she launched herself at her latest cuisine.

The vampire Spike and his minions never saw what was coming to them.

CRUNCH! SNAP! SLURP!

The human female watched with astonished eyes as Quina consumed the vampires within a few short minutes.

OoooO

Ethan hummed as he watched the statue of Janus gather power, fueling the Halloween spell, glowing with a soft yellow glow. He was startled when the door to the back room of the store burst opening, letting in a monster with a long red tongue.

"I recognized you." Ethan said in surprise. "You're that game character from…"

Ethan never got a reply as the monster lifted its hand, with a large fireball erupting from it, burning him to a fiery death. The monster frowned at Ethan's dead screams, sniffing the air.

"Bad magic still here. Where is the source?" The monster said surveying the room before its eyes rested on the statue of Janus on the floor, glowing with potent magic.

"I wonder if it is nice to eat." The monster said with a gleam in its eyes, its long tongue wrapping around the statue as it swallowed the statue whole.

There was a snap that echoed throughout the room, as the Halloween spell ingloriously ended, in costumed Xander's stomach.

OoooO

Xander blinked as he came back to himself, the memories of the past hour living as the monster Quina rushing into his head. Tears filled his eyes as he thought of the children he had consumed, six in total, and of the Halloween shop keeper whom he had burnt to a crisp. Only a roasted smell of burnt meat and a large black mark on the floor marked the place where the Halloween shop keeper had burnt to death.

He could still feel the magic within him, the power that Quina had consumed. Of Quina's ability to devour and turn monsters to magic, Xander was sure he no longer had that ability. However, the abilities he had gained from devouring the children affected by the Halloween spell, Spike and his minions and the statue that was the cause of the Halloween spell, those abilities still resides within him.

He know for a certainty that he possessed eleven unique Blue magic spells, each gained from the ones he had devoured. Xander was even able to identify the spells within him and what they would do when cast.

The spells lined up in his head, in his soul, murmuring with unleashed energies that scored through his body. He could name them easily.

From the three little children demons he had consumed, he gained the spells of _Fireball_, _Visions_, and _Invisibility_. From the fairy that he had eaten, he gained the spell of _Flight_. From the Satyr and Bumblebee he had devoured, he gained the spells of _Woodland magic_ and _Giving Sparks_. From Spike and his vampire minions, Xander gained the spells of _Agelessness_, _Regeneration_, _Enhanced Speed_ and _Enhanced Strength_. And lastly, from the Halloween statue, Xander gained the ability to recast the _Halloween spell_, in a permanent form this time round.

All these powerful spells resting within him, yet his new powers were shadowed by the lives of innocents given in exchange. Xander weep bitterly.

How long he cried, Xander knew not, until a sound of footstep caused him to look up, seeing the eyes of a weary man dressed with a bowler's hat and long trench coat. Xander got up in an instance, sensing the ethereal energies around the man.

"I am Whistler, a balance demon, a mouthpiece for the Powers that Be, the Powers that watches over this world." The man said looking at Xander with pity. "Alexander Lavelle Harris, you are offered a choice by the Powers that Be. They would restore the lives of those you have consumed, and in return, you must give your promise never to return to this reality again."

"What do you mean?" Xander asked, feeling a little light headed. He would agree to anything if he could restore the lives of the children he had eaten. Even now, the very thought of having eaten human beings caused him to be ill.

"Due to what happened during the Halloween spell, you are now the very embodiment of Chaos, a disruptive force upon this reality. Your continued presence in this reality would disrupt the fragile balance here." Whistler said, his eyes looking away. "You'll be taken to another reality where no Powers reside, a neutral plane where you can live the rest of your life in peace. But you must promise never to return. In exchange, the Powers are willing to grant this boon, to restore the lives of those that you've consumed. Your… exile, for the lives of those you have eaten."

"I agreed." Xander said instantly, there was no further need for thought. He knew what he must do.

Whistler nodded as shimmers of light flooded the small room and the bodies of six young children, still in their costumes appeared, lying asleep on the floor. Xander was startled when he saw an additional figure appeared, an exact replica of himself next to the sleeping children, his eyes closed.

"This reality needs you as well, the version of you that is not afflicted by chaos." Whistler explained as he moved forward to touch Xander's hands. "The Xander on the floor would live through the rest of his life, without the powers within you, fulfilling his purpose in the Great Balance. And you Alexander, must fulfill the deal you've made."

Xander felt a slight disorientation as powerful energies wrapped around his body, transporting him away. In the streets of Sunnydale, the unconscious bodies of Spike and his minions reappeared. If Xander had known that they would be restored, he might have given second thoughts to his decision, as it was, he was now gone from the reality. For the bargains of the Powers that Be were vague and wily. The terms states that all Xander had consumed would be restored, and Spike still has a greater purpose to serve. As for Ethan Ryan, his death did not warrant a revival as this small chess piece in destiny can easily be replaced and will cause less trouble in the future…

OoooO

_In another reality…_

Xander reappeared in a hot damp forest, dumped onto the ground roughly. The events of the past hours were so draining that Xander collapsed under a tree trunk and slept instantly. When he next woke, he was scratching furiously at the mosquito bites on his arms and face.

"Gargh." Xander said tossing away the monster mask he was wearing and ripping away the Halloween costume, revealing the T-shirt and jeans he had on underneath. Memories of what had happened came back to him like a painful past, though he was feeling much better from the rest he had.

"Am I really in another reality?" Xander wondered as he began trekking through the forest, looking for a way out. He had left the ruined Halloween costume and large plastic trident lying where they were, a piece of his past he wanted to forget. "This looks like just another forest on Earth to me. Is this all some weird dream?"

Xander felt the enormous powers of the Blue Magic bubbling within him and knew that this was no dream. Even so, he could not resist giving his powers a try.

"_Fireball_." Xander called out as a small fireball blossomed in his right palm, draining a bit of his magical energies, which after the ordeal last night was quite a lot.

Xander stared into the fireball motionlessly until it was snuffed out by the lack of things to burn.

"Well that figures, the one time I received a power up and I am banished from my reality forever." Xander said grimly as he moved forward, searching for any signs of civilizations. A thought struck him as he slowed. "I'll probably never see Buffy or Willow again…"

His breath became ragged as Xander desperately held back the sorrow he felt, to be so torn from his home. Closing his eyes and taking deep breathes, Xander's breathing stabilized and he made his way forward again, his feelings held together by an iron will. He will not collapse in despair, because he knew that once he did that, he may never get up from it.

After what seemed to be hours of trekking through large trees and hot humid weather, Xander broke through a clearing, pausing at the sight in front of him. He was standing in a large clearing without any trees, and in the centre sat a large metal circle raised upright, with same sort of platform leading up to it. There was also a console in front of the platform. It is certainly something one does not see on Earth everyday.

Xander moved forward cautiously, running his hands over the console which looked like it contained several buttons to press. He then moved up the platform, running his hands over the weird metal ring. Something within him, the part that contained the powerful Blue Magic was sure that these two structures could be used. The spell gained from the Halloween costumed Bumblebee, _Giving Spark_s, could be cast on these seemingly alien metallic devices.

Instinctively, Xander reached within him and cast out the spell, the Blue Magic _Giving Sparks_ spread over the console and the large ring like a golden light cloud, rapidly diminishing Xander's magical stores. There was movement within the cloud which gradually dispersed. When Xander next looked, a large robot shaped figure made from the same metal that used to be the ring stood next to Xander. On the stone platform, it was nearly twice Xander's height. Below him, a smaller metallic figure shaped in a humanoid robot figure half Xander's height looked up at Xander with awe.

Together as if in sync, the two creatures which had gained life through Xander kneel before him.

"What do you wish of us? Giver of Sparks?" The two living robots asked.

Xander felt a bit light headed as he looked at his two new followers. He had most probably just created the first two Transformers in this reality…


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Series:** Xander in Exile

**Story title:** Exile's Birth

**Crossovers:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Multi-Xovers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or plots from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Transformers, Stargate Atlantis, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Final Fantasy IX, Star Trek, Master of the Orions II, Star Wars, Marvel comics, D.C comics, Heroes of Might and Magic, Dungeons and Dragons and Harry Potter. This is just a work of fanfiction. The major crossovers are Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Transformers and Stargate Atlantis. The rest just have minor cameos.

**Summary: **One Halloween night shattered Xander's world, when his Halloween self consumed the lives of six young children. The Powers that Be are willing to restore life to the children on a condition, that Xander be banished from his reality… forever.

OoooO

**Chapter Two : Prime Beginning**

The spark burnt within him, giving him form, giving him life. Images, memories of the creator were downloaded to his data banks, granting him knowledge of what he was. He was a Transformer, a cybernetic lifeform created from some unknown technological devices through the _Giving Sparks _spell. He knew instinctively that he had gotten his creator's memories because his creator was the one that shared _his_ spark, to give him life.

As the memories of his creator slowed to a trickle, he began to have access to the hidden data buried deep within his data bank. Data about what his original form was meant to function as, left behind long ago by the race that built his original shell.

His two optical orbs swiveled and observed what lies before him. He towered over his carbon based creator who was staring at him with mouth agape. Behind the creator stood his sibling in spark, who only reached a height up to the shoulders of their creator.

_Can you hear me? _He asked, directing the question to his sibling in spark. Instinctively activating his wireless senses to communicate with his sibling.

_I can. _An excitable voice piped up in his head. _We have been sparked! What shall we do now?_

For a moment he was at a lost at how to answer the question, but it was obvious that his smaller sibling was looking at him for guidance.

_We will show our respect._ He replied at last.

And together, they kneel in front of their creator and asked.

"What do you wish of us? Giver of Sparks?"

OoooO

Okay... maybe he should not have created the Transformers without thinking about what he wanted them to do first. Xander stared at the two Transformers kneeling before him in part dismay and panic as he tried to think of a way to answer the Transformers' question.

"How about the two of you stand up first? There's no need to kneel or anything." Xander said hesitantly as he gave the two Transformers a nervous smile. "Maybe I should introduce myself first. I am Xander..."

"You are Alexander Lavelle Harris, Giver of Sparks." The larger Transformer continued Xander's words as it stood up. "You are banished to this reality, alone and in a new world."

"How did you know all that?" Xander asked, looking at the Transformers in shock.

"When you shared your spark with us, you also passed us your memories." The smaller Transfomer piped up. "Do you not remember this Giver of Sparks?"

"Oh... erm I am still quite new at this." Xander hedged, feeling a bit alarmed that his memories were being shared with the Transformers. This would have to be something to take note of when he use the _Giving Sparks_ spell the next time round. "That aside, maybe we can start with your names. Do you guys have any names?"

"We are just born." The larger Transformer replied. "We are nameless."

"Oh right... of course." Xander said flushing at not having thought of that. "Then we'll have to come up with names for the two of you. Maybe we can use any of your distinctive features or functions as a guide to creating your names. Though now that I think about it, I guess both of you have no idea what you can do as well, isn't that right?"

"Actually Giver of Sparks, we are aware of what we can do with our bodies." The smaller Transformer said excitedly, shifting its two feet. "There are data buried within both of us. Left behind by the race that created our original shells, explaining about our functions."

"The race that created your original shells?" Xander's eyes widened. "Who are they? And please, just call me Xander, no need with all the Giver of Sparks names."

"As you wish Xander. As to your question, we have no idea what the race that built our shells look like." The larger Transformer replied. "In the hidden data contained in my original shell, there was a welcome message by a race calling themselves the Lanteans, as well as their language matrix package. The message congratulate whoever was able to retrieve the hidden data buried within the Astria Porta, or loosely translated into English, Stargate. Apparently the Stargate was the name for my original shell, before I was sparked. The message goes on to reveal the functions of the Stargate and where to find the Lanteans."

"And what does the Stargate do?" Xander asked, eyes shining with interest at this new piece of information. This might be the key for him to discover more about the reality he was dumped in. He had actually been dreading the prospect of not finding anyone else in this reality. He had been hoping that he could find humans in this strange reality... but if he encountered any non-humans, he was not adverse to meeting them.

"According to the message, Stargates are devices, built by the Lanteans that create artificial subspace wormholes, allowing for near-instantaneous transportation between two distant points in space." The larger Transformer replied. "Stargates are placed by the Lanteans on thousands of planets. There are also Stargates designed for space, placed in orbit around planets. A Stargate device is connected to the Stargate network, allowing Stargates to connect to each other by broadcasting their positions in space. I have already tried accessing the network and have determined that there are 2,785 Stargates positioned in large expanses of space and planets. I am also able to send an equivalent of a ping to any Stargates to determine whether they are located in space or planet side."

"That is so cool! So you're telling me that we can travel to other planets?" Xander asked in amazement.

"Yes. However, it seems that my current energy level only allows me to establish a wormhole to the nearby Stargates. In order to reach any further Stargates, gate hopping will be required." The larger Transformer revealed.

"That is okay, we can always explore the other planets nearby first." Xander said nodding at the larger Transformer. He turned to the smaller Transformer. "So what about you? You said you were also able to access the hidden data within you?"

"Yes Xander." The smaller Transformer chirped up. "The hidden data within me also contained a welcome message from the Lanteans, as well as their language matrix package. However, instead of information on the Stargate, most of the message contained data about the Dialer device, which was my original shell. The Dialer device is what the Lanteans used to power Stargates placed on planets. A Dialer device is able to transmit enormous amount of energy to targeted Stargates wirelessly, enabling them to open wormholes across a great distance."

"So you're an energy generator." Xander concluded as he looked at the smaller Transformer.

"That is part of my function. I am able to produce massive amounts of renewable fusion energies. The Dialer device also serves the purpose of telling the Stargate which location in space to connect their wormholes to. So if we come across any Stargates, I will be able to control it wirelessly." The smaller Transfromer revealed as he turned to look at the larger Transformer. "In theory, I should be able to pass more energy to my spark sibling to open wormholes across large distances, assuming the role of the original Dialer device."

"I see." Xander said looking at the two of them. "Now that I know your functions, what about your gender? So that we can best give a name best suited to your gender."

"We are male Transformers, according to human physiology." The larger Transfomer answered.

"Very well then, we will start with you." Xander said looking at the larger Transformer. "Since you can open wormholes between points in space... how about Starbolt? A name that says you can travel across the stars like a lightning bolt."

"That sounds nice. Starbolt will be my name." The larger Transformer said nodding to Xander.

"As for you." Xander said as he turned to the smaller Transformer who was already hopping from leg to leg excitedly. "You can produce massive amounts of renewable energies and you're so... energetic ... how about Hypernova? A hyper Transformer who can produce energies as impressive as a nova."

"I will be called Hypernova, thank you Creator." The smaller Transformer cried happily.

"Just call me Xander." Xander insisted with a sigh. He turned his head up to look at the sun which was beginning to rise overhead. "You know what, there's still time to spare. How about exploring our surrounding areas before deciding if we want to travel to another planet? Starbolt, you were saying that the hidden message within you also reveal the locations of these Lanteans? Or at least how to contact them?"

"Yes Xander." Starbolt replied. "I have the Stargate addresses leading to their cities."

"Alright, we may have to consider approaching the Lanteans if we can't find anyone else in this reality." Xander said as he came to a decision. "But I would rather we do that as a last resort. I have no idea if they are good or bad aliens, and seeing as they are the ones that build powerful devices like your original shells, I would rather have more information on them before arriving at their doorsteps."

"As you wish Xander." Starbolt said with a nod. "If we are to explore the surrounding area, from which direction should we proceed?"

"How about that way?" Xander suggested, pointing at a random direction before setting off, his two Transformers following behind him.

OoooO

Hunger caught up with Xander a few minutes into their trek. Xander flushed as his stomach gave a loud growl, reminding him that it had been hours since he last ate anything. For a moment Xander felt homesickness coming onto him before shrugging it off. He would probably have to be like the men of old. Obtain food by some good old hunting. It was just too bad he knew no spells to create food.

Then he paused. His mind flashed back on his Blue Magic repository. There was one spell that might work... the _Halloween spell_ that he had absorbed. His Blue Magic ability was able to instinctively let him know that the _Halloween spell_ he possessed was not the breakable spell that had been cast on him and everyone wearing costumes during Sunnydale's Halloween night. Instead it was a permanent form of magic, more of a reality warping spell that could bring what he imagined, fantasized and visualized to life. Its only requisite was that it needs to be cast on an object which would then change into the one he had visualized.

"Is something the matter Xander?" Starbolt asked as Xander stopped walking.

"Give me a minute, I need to think about something." Xander said with a frown. He could essentially create food from the _Halloween spell_. But that seemed like a waste of good magic. After what he had learn from Starbolt and Hypernova, it seemed that in this new reality he was in, the race that called themselves Lanteans were the creators of the Stargate and Dialer devices which spans thousands of planets. They were a race that travels the stars. It was not a short leap of faith to imagine that they would have starships, seeing as they would need to travel to different planets to place the Stargate and Dialer devices on them.

If he met up with these Lanteans, what would they think of him? The Lanteans must be a very technological advanced race, to be able to create wormhole devices. The Lanteans might not even be humans. What if they are bad aliens or xenophobic ones? He and his two Transformers might land in deep trouble if they just blindly bumble around. They need a position of power to talk to those Lanteans with, power that his _Halloween spell_ could grant them, given enough time. This power could also create food.

Xander's eyes gleamed with suppressed emotions. He had been so confused and frightened since his entry into this new reality that he had been just reacting to his surroundings for the past few hours, not putting thought to what he could actually do with his new abilities. He had been lucky that he was not eaten up by some wild predators during the time he was sleeping in an unknown forest.

"Xander?" This time Hypernova was looking at him cautiously, with an air of vulnerability. Xander's heart soften. The two Transformers looked formidable, but in truth they were only newborns, even though Starbolt had been trying to act more mature. Xander was the one that created them, they were his responsibility. And he would protect them... with a powerful starship.

"I am going to cast a spell." Xander said with a gleam in his eyes as he looked at them. "A spell that would make things much easier for us."

"Oh!" Hypernova piped up happily. "Are you going to give us more siblings?"

Xander gave Hypernova a considering look. "Hmm... that might not be a bad idea as well. Let's sit down and give me sometime."

Xander choose a grassy spot to sit down, with the two Transformers following his actions. He needed to organize his thoughts as he creates his own... starship. Luckily for him, he was a nerd. Comics and science fiction, those had been his daily dietary intake... when Jesse was around.

Xander's heart clenched. Jesse had been dead... but he was planning to warp reality with the _Halloween spell_... He could always re-create Jesse, the Jesse before he became a vampire. Xander's heart wavered, for a moment pondering the cons of such an action. There might be a very good chance that the Jesse he created would turn out to be different from the original.

For a second, he hesitated, then his resolve firmed again. He had to take the chance. He did not want to be alone out here. And it was not as if Jesse had anything holding him back in Sunnydale, his parents were as bad as Xander's. There had been times when Jesse, Willow and him had talked about becoming runaways, living on their own, best friends forever...

And if he really create Jesse, what about Willow? Willow would have wanted to stay with Xander if he was exiled. The three of them were that close. But he had to draw the line at Buffy or anyone else like Giles or Joyce. They have family that care about them. He seriously doubt that they would be happy about losing contact with their friends and associates forever. Willow and Jesse were the only ones that could possibly understand. Willow and Jesse were the ones that have few enough connections in Sunnydale to let go of. Willow and Jesse were his only _real_ family before he met Giles and Buffy. Making up his mind to re-create his two best friends, Xander began to turn his attention to what he original intended to do.

A look of fierce concentration crossed Xander's face as he began to rift through the memories of all the science fiction shows, books and games he had access to throughout his childhood to teenager years. There was the starship Enterprise from the Star Trek shows, having technologies such as transporter, shields, replicators that can create almost anything, phasers weapons, warp drives... Then there were the ships and technologies from the Master of Orion II game, android technologies, powerful shields utilizing space/time, cloaks, holographic technologies, ability to create planets out of asteriods, even medical technologies that could enhance evolution... And of course there was Star Wars with its light saber, clone armies, galaxy guns and so much more...

He could not just visualize the exterior of let's say the exterior of the starship Enterprise and be done with it. The spell requires him to visualize not only the exterior but also the interior of the ship, room by room if the spell was to work. Which means that the number of rooms on the ship has to be few, and the ship has to be small. Small and simple... Xander's mind wandered, could he squeeze a lot of space in a small starship? That way the exterior shell of the starship can be just a simple shape while the interior is filled with numerous rooms. His memories flickered and settled on a solution...

Magic could accomplish what he had in mind. Especially magic from the Harry Potter books that Willow had been so fond of reading, which she had similarly forced Jesse and him to read during the time they were waiting for high school. Harry Potter books were about a young boy whose lineage extends to the hidden Wizard Societies in his world. He was tossed into it, learning magic and battling dark wizards.

The magic of the Harry Potter world had a very wide range of appliance, with many incredible spells that cause various effects like enlarging objects or shrinking them. Xander also distinctively remembered that the magic in the books could affect space. The interior of a small luggage might contain a large living room with four small rooms when one enters it for example. If he could combine technology with magic he might actually be able to create enormous amount of space in a small object. And if he was going to combine Harry Potter magic with technology, what about magic from other sources, like magic from Dungeons and Dragons game guides, or even magic from the Heroes of Might and Magic games, one of the old classic staples of his teenage years with Jesse...

What was to stop him from doing all that? What was to stop him from making the exterior of the ship as small as possible? Or create something that do not look like a ship entirely... Or even visualize something workable purely out of his imagination. Perhaps he could also create magical weapons that he could use in this new reality, or a way for him and others to gain new abilities. Having the abilities of comic book heroes would be cool... like those from the Marvel and D.C. comics. And then there was Hypernova's request for more siblings...

The crux and limitation of the _Halloween spell_ was to keep things simple. The human mind does not have the capacity to visualize too many complex objects at one go. One way of going around the limitation was to recreate objects that he was familiar with, and tag his existing memories to the spell. Adding a highly customized living quarter would mess things up because he needed to focus on too many small things. But recreating his own room... that was easier, it was something he had lived in everyday of his life after all. The memory of his room was clearly defined in his mind and the _Halloween spell_ could pull and create the room based on that memory. Using this shortcut to creating the starship with the spell, Xander began tagging his various old memories, linking them to the spell, building up his inner vision.

Xander did not know how long had passed before he was ready. Even though the _Halloween spell_ does not require precise visualization, he needs to at least have a rough idea of what everything are and where their places in the ship will be before he casts his spell. As his eyes snapped open, he gave no hint that he saw the two Transformers seated beside him. All his focus was on the image of the starship he had built with his mind.

Reaching deep within him, Xander cast the powerful _Halloween spell_, flinging the potent magical energies out from him, into the trees standing in the distance before them. Xander gasped as he felt the spell pulling more magic from him then he thought was possible, rapidly draining magic that Xander realized in shock that he could not stop. In a moment of horrified clarity, Xander realized he simply did not have the amount of power to create the starship in his vision. He could not stop the spell halfway, he had to cut corners, leave out things he originally wanted to put in.

But it was hard, to alter his visualized image half way... His vision was dimming... darkness...

As Xander slumped to the ground in a dead faint, he thought he could hear the cries of Hypernova and Starbolt.

OoooO

Starbolt felt wonder as he and his sibling watched Xander casts his spell in awe. White ripples of energies ripped into the trees, tearing into them, changing them. A shape of something took form, something that the Xander memories within Starbolt identified as a red cab over truck. A _very_ large red cab over truck, almost ten times larger than the original vehicle. Higher and bigger than any vehicle humans or even Starbolt could possibly drive. The same red truck as... Starbolt froze in shock as he turned to look at Xander. He could not have possibly...

Starbolt's wonderment came to a screeching halt as he saw Xander's pale face and unfocused eyes, just as his creator slumped onto the ground in a dead faint.

"Xander!" Hypernova cried in fear as both of them lunged for their fallen creator.

Starbolt carefully lifted Xander up, who remained unresponsive. Neither he nor Hypernova had sensed anything around them, so full of worry about Xander, before a shadow fell over them alerting them to the arrival of someone very large. Starbolt turned around and looked up, his mouth agape in astonishment. Standing before them was a figure straight out from Xander's memories, memories of a cartoon... of Transformers... standing before them was...

"I am Optimus Prime. But you can call me Optimus." The large Transformer, larger than even the one in the cartoons of Xander's memories, intoned in a grave voice as it towered over them. "I am your brother in spark. I am created and given life by Xander, to lead and mentor the new generation of Transformers. I am given Xander's memories... and much more."

"Optimus... Prime." Hypernova said in awe, forgetting for the moment that Xander lies unconscious in Starbolt's arms. "Xander really gave us more brothers!"

Hypernova then turned and looked at Xander with guilt. "But something happened to him. Now he will not wake up."

"I have equipments inside me that can help our creator." Optimus said as he held his hands above the heads of Starbolt and Hypernova. "Brace yourselves..."

For a moment, it seemed as the very space around them had warped, before Starbolt and Hypernova found themselves in a very large area with gleaming white walls, two upraised flat constructs, three beds and three smaller rooms.

"What is going on?" Hypernova cried out in shock. "How did we get here?"

A flicker of light orbs, and Optimus appeared in front of them, close to the same size and height of Starbolt.

"You are currently in the _spaces_ inside me." The smaller sized Optimus replied. "Xander created me with a blend of technology and magic. I was born with powerful energy emitters that could replicate the energy signatures of the _Undetectable Extension Charm_ from the Harry Potter books. A charm that allows me to make the internal space of an object larger than the external space appears to be. Numerous rooms were created in the magical _spaces_ within me. However that is not our main concern right now. The room you are standing in is the Medical Lab, filled with medical equipments that can help us determine what is wrong with Xander. Lay Xander on one of the medi-bed Starbolt. I will begin running tests to locate the problem."

Starbolt nodded and moved to one of the flat constructs Optimus had pointed to, placing Xander on top of it. Instantly, the medi-bed lit up. A light began pulsing, from the bottom of the medi-bed to the top.

"The medi-bed's read out said that Xander's physically alright. He is however suffering from exhaustion." Optimus observed as the medi-bed deactivated. "The best thing we can do right now is to let him rest. Xander's room had already created so you can place him in there. Go through the door behind you, it will lead out to the living room which is surrounded by a series of doors."

"Alright Optimus!" Hypernova said as he opened the door, stepping through it, only to stop in shock at the large living room before him. Sofas, tables and chairs were neatly arranged in all corners of the room. There was also an enclosed cylindrical glass platform of some sort in the the middle of the room. The large living room was shaped like a dome, surrounded by dark grey walls on all sides. Doors were set in the walls. Hypernova turned back. This time he saw the name plate saying _Medical/ Evolutionary Lab_, next to the door he had just stepped out of.

"Xander's room is the first door to your right." Optimus said as he followed Starbolt who was carrying Xander out of the Medical Lab. "There is however something I need to inform the two of you of. I was unfortunately created in an incomplete form. Xander ran out of magic before he could create a large number of essential rooms inside me. The rooms for the two of you are among the rooms not yet created."

"That is alright Optimus." Starbolt said in a firm voice. "I am sure we can make do in whatever rooms are available first. But the other rooms that are not created, are they important?"

"Well they are quite important as a matter of fact." Optimus revealed. "Xander cast the _Halloween spell_ by creating the rooms in the order of his visualized image. He started with my exterior form, gave me life as a Transformer, before starting to develop the magical _spaces_ within me. The first room was the concealed and inaccessible Power room, an array of six Thorium Fuel Cells, the most powerful energy cells from the Master of Orion II game was created to provide power to me. The Shield/Cloak/Artificial Gravity generators room was next to be created, followed by the Medical/ Evolutionary Lab. The spell then continued with creating rooms for Xander, Willow and Jesse."

"Willow and Jesse!" Starbolt said in surprise, tapping into Xander's legacy memories within him. "Aren't they Xander's human friends?"

"Yes, Xander has re-created them with his _Halloween spell_. The memories I have gotten from him revealed that he does not wish to be alone without human companions in this new reality." Optimus answered. "Unfortunately as he was going to create Starbolt's room, he realized that he was running out of magical powers. He changed his focus, using all of his remaining powers to create a series of central databases with cultural information, genetic information, technological knowledge and magical information on Star Trek, Star Wars, Master of Orion II, Harry Potter, Heroes of Might & Magic, Dungeons and Dragons, Marvel, and D.C. The databases are meant for me to use as an emergency, a backup in case we run into any problems while Xander's magic is depleted. Unfortunately his magic reserves ran out half way during the spell, the information in each of the databases are incomplete."

"Is that going to pose a problem?" Hypernova asked curiously, impressed by how much power and knowledge Optimus possessed.

"Not really, unless something attack us." Optimus replied cautiously. "I have no offensive capabilities, as Xander's magic ran out before he could create me with weapons. But there was a reason one of the first rooms Xander created was the Shield/Cloak generators room, he wanted me to have adequate protection. I possess Class X shields, the best shield technology from the Master of Orion II game, with is actually a blend of space/time technology. I should be able to defend against most attacks. I am confident that once Xander wakes up and regains his magical reserves, he will use the Halloween spell to create the rest of the necessary rooms. In the mean time, let's place Xander in his room first."

OoooO

"_So, um, what did you say your name was?"_

_The blond haired girl smiled. "Darla."_

_He gave a cough and nervous laughter. "Darla. You know, I haven't seen you around before. Are you from around here?"_

"_No, but I have family here." Darla said smiling at him._

_A sense of curiosity aroused within him as he looked at the girl. "Have I met them?"_

"_You probably will." Darla said with a mysterious smile._

…

…

"_What are you!" Fear thick in his voice as he looked at the monsters gathered before him. White fangs gleaming in the dim light of the torches._

"_So... you are friends with the Slayer." The one called the Master looked at him with a vicious gleam in his eyes. "Hand him over Darla... He will be dinner, and he will be bait."_

_Fangs pierced his neck. Pain and darkness swallowed him._

…

_Gasp!_

Jesse fell out of his bed in a daze, cold sweat lingering on his body.

"Man, that was intense. I almost thought they were real." Jesse gave a nervous laugh as he pushed himself up from the floor, untangling himself from his blanket. "That's it, no more pizza dinners."

Tossing his blanket onto his bed, he gave a sweep around his room. Everything was where they were supposed to be, which means they looked like the typical untidy room of a male teenager and... Jesse froze, staring at something across the room. He blinked and stared again. Since when was there a DOOR on that side of the wall!

Chills ran down his body as he moved cautiously forward and opened the door. He tensed and gaped as he found himself looking into a toilet. A toilet that looked very much like the one at Willow's place. With Willow's favorite towel hanging on the wall.

"Oh man. I am freaking out. I am seeing things. Must be the nightmare..." Jesse closed his eyes and opened them again. Nope, Willow's toilet was still there. Attached to his room. He turned to look at his room to double check. Yup it was most certainly his room, his bed, his things...

Jesse carefully backed away from the toilet, hairs on his arm standing up. Softly he closed the door and backed away to the other side of his room. It was not disappearing. Oh god, he felt like he was in an episode of the Twilight Zone, or maybe the X-files. He need to find somebody, anybody. Turning, he rushed for the another door in his room, the one that was actually supposed to be there, he opened it, ran outside and... stopped... in a living room... a _very_ large dome shaped living room, with doors set in its walls.

Jesse shivered, the door to his room was supposed to lead to the corridor in his home, not to some weird place.

"Oh god." Jesse muttered numbly, ready to turn any minute and run back to his safe and oh so familiar room. Never mind the toilet that was not supposed to be there.

_Creak..._

Jesse turned around jerkily, expecting some monster from a horror show to creep up on him. Instead his attention was diverted to the door next to his room. It was creaking open slowly and was that a _name plate_ next to the door? Jesse's heart leap to his throat as he stared at the name plate. It read _Willow's room_.

Then he saw her, Willow's pale white face looking out of her room as she opened her door. Her eyes were glued to Jesse's face. Her body as stiff as a board, her breathing fast and uneven.

"Willow?" Jesse asked in relief. If he was kidnapped by aliens, at least there was Willow around...

Willow gave a whimper before her eyes rolled up and she collapsed onto the floor in a dead faint.

OoooO

Optimus was multi-tasking. Starbolt and Hypernova were following his instructions, now inside Xander's room, placing him on his bed and watching over him. It was fortunate that Xander had the foresight to create holographic emitters in the magical _spaces _within him, allowing him to project solid holographic projections of himself.

A soft sound behind him alerted Optimus to the presence of someone else. Optimus turned around and was temporarily shocked to see what looked like four humans in the distance behind him. Having been born with Xander's memories, Optimus knew that Xander was beginning to fear that he might be the only human being in this reality. Once Xander wakes up, Optimus would be able to put his fears to rest.

Optimus focus his optical orbs on the humans. They were moving away very fast. It seemed that they had left behind several carts of goods and pack animals who were supposed to pull the carts. But why would the humans leave their stuff in the middle of the forest? From the way they were moving, it was as though they were running away... from him. Optimus froze as he realized belatedly that his height allows him to tower over the trees. The humans had probably saw him and left.

Quickly Optimus started the cloak generators within him and activated the cloak. A shimmer and Optimus disappeared from sight visually. He debated following the humans but rejected the idea. Thick trees lie all around him. He would have to knock over them to pass if he was to follow the humans. The crashing sounds of falling trees would alert the humans to his presence, defeating his purpose of staying hidden.

Instead, Optimus tracked the direction when the humans were running to, Xander would want to know of it later. Optimus has access to data on human psychology through the central databases. It was part of the data package linked to the Star Trek database. According to it, the humans were most probably moving to a place with more humans, which means a lot of people might be coming to check out this place soon. He had to move, in the opposite direction, hoping he would not bump into anymore indigenous people of this planet.

He does have access to a series of First Contact protocols from the Star Trek, Star Wars and Master of Orion II central databases. But he doubt the humans on this planet would be very happy with a giant Transformer trying to arrange First Contact with them. Optimus decided to wait for further instructions from Xander when he woke up. For a moment, Optimus felt a hint of pity that the Sensor array room which Xander originally had in mind, was one of the room that was not yet created. If he had access to starship sensors right now, he would have been able to sense the four humans before they had seen him, and locate any possible human settlements on this planet.

His internal sensors, those already created in the magical _spaces_, interrupted his train of thoughts. It seemed that Xander's friends, Jesse and Willow, had woken up. Optimus sighed, it meant that he would have to brief them since Xander was still unconscious. As he made to address them, his internal sensors report that Willow had fainted. Carbon based lifeforms are so fragile.

"Jesse McNally." Optimus' voice intoned inside the _spaces_. "Listen to what I have to say..."

OoooO

"Teyla! Teyla! There's trouble!" Lemar cried out as he burst into the tent.

Teyla Emmagan, leader of the Athosians quickly stood up in the middle of discussing the village's season harvest with Halling.

"What happened?" Teyla asked in concern as more people poured into the tent. Athea, Rinus, and Jorben, all part of the trading team lead by Lemar, supposed to depart for a three day trading journey, were shivering as they stumbled into the tent.

"Monster..." Athea gasped, her face pale as her hand clenched at her heart. "A large metal monster!"

"And the Gateway of the Ancestor is gone." Rinus said, seemingly in shock.

Teyla tensed, the Gateway of the Ancestor was the village's livelihood. It was the device that allows the Athosians to leave their planets, to trade with the villages on other planets. To obtain products and items that the village do not produce. It was also the more common way for Wraiths to enter their planet and began their culling. Unfortunately, even though the Wraiths were a very large threat, they could not just bury the Gateway, because the Wraiths could always arrive in their Hive ships. But more importantly was that there were still Athosians traders on other planets. Jellan's trading team was supposed to return in two days, and Arda's team was supposed to return five days later. Without the Gateway, they would never be able to return to Athos again.

"What do you mean the Gateway was gone?" Teyla asked in shock. "And what do you mean by metal monster? Is it the Wraith?"

"No it's not the Wraith, it's something else." Lemar said wringing his hands in despair. "When we found the Gateway missing, we heard trees falling and the heavy thump of footsteps. Looking up... we saw a giant metal monster looming over the trees, with its back turned to us. We simply ran. Left our goods where the Gateway used to be and ran."

Teyla quickly grabbed her staff and turned to face Halling. "Get Kanaan, tell him to round up the villagers and ask everyone to begin packing the essentials, we may need to go into hiding. But wait for my signal."

"I'll do that." Halling said with a nod, looking at Lemar and the others before quickly walking out.

"Athea, Rinus, and Jorben, go help Halling." Teyla commanded before turning to Lemar. "Lemar, I need you to take me to the place where you last saw this metal monster. We may have a new threat."

OoooO

The chaotic disturbance had rippled through the galaxy, causing the energy forms of the Ascended to shudder as for a brief moment, as a hole in the reality was formed. The Ascended had gathered and they had seen the humans and the cybernetic lifeforms that should not be.

The _Halloween spell_. The naive human boy had named it. A foolish boy that did not realize he had attempted a great feat of quantum manipulation, not some mystical crap. He had actual tore _a hole in their reality_, to copy a specific numbers of targets from other realities and create them in this world via quantum manipulation. Had the quantum manipulation lasted a bit longer, he might have allowed creatures from other planes to enter. Dangerous creatures who were now alerted by what had happened, and were prowling at the edges of reality, waiting for a chance to enter, a chance where another hole in reality might be blown open again.

"He is a threat, a great danger to all life in this reality." One of the Ascended spoke up with a voice of steel. "We should wipe him and all that he had created off the face of this reality."

"He is an unknown factor. But he is also human, the Ascended had sworn since the First Ascended, not to interfere with the physical plane." Another Ascended replied calmly.

"If we do not interfere, he could destroy this reality due to his ignorance! By allowing planewalkers to cross over and consume the planets!" The first Ascended who had spoken argued agitatedly.

"Perhaps we could have a compromise." A third Ascended proposed. "The quantum manipulation the boy had done, that which he named the _Halloween spell_, is the source of the threat. If we were to create counter emitters in the galaxy he resides in, specifically created to counter the quantum emissions of the _Halloween spell_, we can effectively neutralized any future quantum manipulation of its type. This way, we will only affect the physical plane minimally, by placing the counter emitters in the physical plane and thus solve the problem."

"And if he was to leave this galaxy?" The second Ascended asked.

"Then we'll place counter emitters in the new galaxy he entered." The third Ascended answered. "This boy is a threat, not because of his heart and character, but because of the power he ignorantly possessed. But that does not call for us to wipe him from existence. I have seen... parts of what he will become. He will be the keystone to saving millions of human lives and changing this galaxy for the better. I proposed that he be constantly watched, and counter emitters be placed wherever he goes. To this end, I volunteer to be the one keeping track of him. Fellow Ascended... what will be our answer?"

The thousands of Ascended gathered on the plane broke into discussion. Hours passed and they came to a decision.

"Your suggestion has merit, Janus. The boy shall live."

OoooO

Orbs of lights, the shimmering forms of the departing Ascended, leaving only one solo Ascended looking down at the physical plane, on the planet Athos, where the boy resides.

The Ascended's form shimmered, waves of regret emitting from him. Waves of regret that threatened to consume him.

_I will keep my promise to you Elizabeth. The people from Earth will survive, and Atlantis will raise again..._

OoooO

**Author's Note: **A lot of people has been asking me to continue this one-shot. :) so here it is, a brand new chapter. Cheers! Story timeline is before the start of Season 1 Stargate Atlantis TV show.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Series:** Xander in Exile

**Story title:** Exile's Birth

**Crossovers:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Multi-Xovers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or plots from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Transformers, Stargate Atlantis, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Final Fantasy IX, Star Trek, Andromeda, Master of the Orions II, Star Empire V, Star Wars, X-Men and Harry Potter. This is just a work of fanfiction. The major crossovers are Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Transformers and Stargate Atlantis. The rest just have minor cameos.

**Summary: **One Halloween night shattered Xander's world, when his Halloween self consumed the lives of six young children. The Powers that Be are willing to restore life to the children on a condition, that Xander be banished from his reality… forever.

OoooO

**Chapter Three : When Worlds are Altered**

Teyla crept through the woods silently, with Lemar leading the way. The trader was definitely unsettled by whatever he had seen, as he kept looking back at Teyla for assurance. They stepped through the clearing where the Gateway of the Ancestor used to sat, to see only the wagons and pack animals that Lemar and his trading team had left behind. Of the Gateway of the Ancestor, all that was left was the stone platform. Even though she had been forewarned by Lemar, Teyla was still felt a measure of shock at the disappearance of the Gateway. The Gateway had been with the Athosians for as long as they could remember. Without it, the Athosians would not be able to leave their home planet Athos and trade with the villages of other planets for necessary supplies, especially metal ores and spices. Any mines the Athosians possessed had long since run dry, and the Athosians tend to grow food crops more then the various spices. Not to mention the fact that the Athosians traders off world were now trapped at whatever planet they were currently at.

"The creature was standing over there." Lemar said in a ragged voice as he pointed to the left of the clearing, the view obscured by thick trees. "It looks like it is not interested in any of the pack animals or goods, seeing how it just left them alone."

Teyla looked at the three wagons led by three docile pack animals which stood unharmed in the clearing pondering what to do with them. With the disappearance of the Gateway, her village would need to stock up on all the resources they have. There were however only two of them currently, not enough people to lead all three wagons back to the village. Leaving a wagon behind to be retrieved later was risky, seeing as they have no idea when the creature Lemar and his team had sighted would return.

"Lemar, empty one of the wagons, separate its contents and find a way to load them into the two remaining wagons. The village is going to need the goods now that we have no way to trade with other worlds. And I would rather not risk a second trip to return here for them." Teyla instructed, looking at Lemar firmly. "Do it quickly and quietly. I will scout out the place where you saw the metal creature and see where its trail leads. Wait for me. I will return in a short while and we will lead the two loaded wagons back to the village."

"Teyla it's too dangerous." Lemar said, eyes widening in concern as he reached out to grab her left arm.

"I'll be alright Lemar." Teyla said, patting his hand reassuringly. "Keep an ear out for any strange noises. Abandon the wagons and run back to the village if you see anything dangerous."

"Alright. Be careful." Lemar said looking at her worriedly, before climbing up one of the wagons and began off loading the goods from it.

Teyla ran towards the direction Lemar had sighted the metal creature, darting across the thick clumps of trees silently. Years spent tracking and hunting in the forest had trained her to move fast and without noise. She burst out of a clump of trees and stopped in horror. In front of her, large patches of trees seemed to have been causally snapped by great force or simply uprooted. The trail of fallen and broken trees lead to the west, towards the direction of the Inerbon mountains, where the Athosians would set up camp during winter to hunt for snow rabbits. The direction the creature took was well away from the summer village site of the Athosians, which proved to be fortunate, because Teyla would have enough time to get the villagers into hiding until she could figure out what to do about this latest threat to the village.

Something caught her eye. Darting cautiously forward, Teyla's eyes widened at the large foot print embedded in the trunks of a clump of fallen trees. Whatever this creature was, it was big... very big. Teyla felt a chill crawled down her back as she quickly backtracked to the clearing where Lemar was. They need to get back to the village fast and warn everyone.

OoooO

Willow Rosenberg was quietly and mentally freaking out. The last thing she remembered was the chaos of Halloween night, of everyone being changed into their costumes before the spell had seemingly shattered. Everyone had returned to normal, she had found Buffy and they were going to look for Xander, when she suddenly found herself waking up in her bedroom with no idea of how she had gotten here. The windows to her room showed pitch black darkness, so it was probably night time. Opening the door to the hallway, she had found herself looking into the face of _Jesse_ of all people. The intense shock had caught up with her and she fainted.

When she next woke up, she was back on her bed, with Jesse and a _real life_ Optimus Prime staring down at her. She would have screamed if Optimus had not chosen to begin explaining what had happened. Xander and Halloween night, the aftermath which led him to be banished from their home reality. Xander gaining powerful Blue magic spells, the most powerful of which, the Halloween spell could warp reality. Xander using the Halloween spell to create the Transformer Optimus Prime, as well as clones of Jesse and Willow because he did not want to be alone in this new reality. Xander who had sentenced Jesse and Willow to being trapped with him in a strange and unknown reality. Only they were not _really_ Jesse and Willow, but magical clones of the original. The implications of what Xander had done made Willow sick in her stomach.

"I am sticking to the alien theory." Jesse insisted stubbornly. "Willow can you listen to this pile of crap? Who will believe something like this? Magic and another reality? Get real!"

"Jesse, you've been dead for close to a year. Xander and I have been helping Buffy... the Vampire Slayer to slay demons and vampires all this time." Willow spoke up hesitantly. "There might be some truth in Optimus' words."

"I do not lie." Optimus stated calmly, his cybernetic features not showing any visible human emotions. "Xander had exhausted himself by casting the Halloween spell which is why he is not here currently to explain the situation."

"Then I want to see him. I want to see Xander." Willow spoke up. She might be a magically created clone of the real Willow, but she still had feelings and fond memories of Xander. And she still _feel_ like Willow. Willow knew that in time she would be able to fully forgive Xander for sentencing her to never see Buffy and the others again, and even cloning her. Now however, she was more concerned about how Xander was. Willow needed to look him in the face and made sure he was really here.

"That would be difficult, he is still unconscious." Optimus replied cautiously.

"Please." Willow said, managing to add a hint of pleading in her voice.

"Very well, follow me." Optimus said, heaving his shoulders in what seemed to be his equivalent of a sigh, before turning to lead the way. They walked out of Willow's room into a domed shaped area that seemed to function as a living room. Optimus then turned, stopping at the first door to the left of Willow's room. The name plate next to the closed door read _Xander's room_.

Not bothering to wait for Optimus to open the door, Willow stepped forward quickly, swinging the door open, and stepping in. The new room was an exact replica of Xander's room, and Willow paused at the sight of two human sized Transformers gathered beside Xander's bed.

"The shorter one is Hypernova and the taller one is Starbolt." Optimus introduced. The two new Transformers had stood up as Willow, Jesse and Optimus entered the room. "They are the first two Transformers created by Xander in this reality. They have been tending to Xander since he had collapsed."

"Xander's friends Willow and Jesse! Hello!" The one named Hypernova piped up, waving a hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you as well." Willow said politely, trying not to feel overwhelmed by the strange cybernetic creatures before her. Willow closed her eyes and shook her head, it was just like Xander to create Transformers at the first instance he was granted that power. Willow steeled herself before moving to stand beside the bed, looking down at the pale sleeping face of Xander.

"Man, he look wasted." Jesse said as he came up from behind Willow. "The only time I've seen him looked like that was when he had to sleep outside his house."

Willow and Jesse shared a quick look of understanding. The Harris household was dysfunctional, Mr Harris and Mrs Harris had been prone of intense quarrels since Xander was born, and Xander had taken to sleeping in the lawn to avoid their fights when he had grown old enough.

"When is he going to wake up?" Willow asked changing the subject.

"We do not know for certain, he will probably wake up in a few more hours or maybe after a full day's of rest." Optimus replied. "In the meantime perhaps the two of you would like to explore the living room? Xander created a library of console games with their video consoles for entertainment purposes. There's also a replicator device in the center of the living room which can replicate any food and drinks that you need."

"A real honest to god replicator? Like the replicator from Star Trek?" Jesse asked. At Optimus' confirming nod, Jesse beamed excitedly. "Xander always never does things small. If he really have those awesome powers, that is something he would have created. Maybe what you said is true, maybe Xander really created all of this. Trying out a real replicator, that's like a dream come true!"

"Is that all you can think about?" Willow said in exasperation, glaring at Jesse. "Xander's still unconscious. I am staying by his side."

"And you heard Optimus, they have no idea when he is waking up. We'll need food and drink in the meantime." Jesse said in a wheedling voice. "Come on Willow, I am feeling a bit famished."

"Then get some food and drinks if you want, I will be staying here." Willow said stubbornly, not in the mood to experiment with sci-fic fantasy devices brought to life by Xander.

"Alright then." Jesse said with a sigh, moving out of the room with Optimus following behind him.

Willow looked at Jesse's retreating back before turning to look at Xander's pale face. Her heart clenched painfully as she remembered what Optimus had told them.

_Oh Xander... do you know the implications of what you have done? _Willow thought sadly as she stared at the face of her best friend. A pang of homesickness filled her heart even as she struggled to push it away. At the same time, she was also wondering if she was even alive, or simply just a magical construct. _You've some serious explaining to do Xander. But first you have to wake up..._

OoooO

_Earth Year 2004, Orbit above planet Thelios, Milky Way Galaxy_

Anubis the half Ascended Goa'uld Overlord sat in deep meditation, alone in his chambers within his Ha'tak mothership. He attempted to access the part of his Ascended powers that were supposedly blocked by the Ascended. Centuries ago, he had tricked Oma Desala, an Ascended, into helping him to ascend into an energy being of limitless power. The numerous Ascended had however realized the mistake of that action and had descended him halfway, partly mortal yet immortal at the same time. It was in part to punish Oma Desala for helping a mortal to ascend, and also make sure Anubis did not have access to his full Ascended powers.

Since then an Ascended was always around unseen to keep watch over him, preventing him from using whatever Ascended abilities he still possessed. Something had however occurred hours ago, something that had called away all the Ascended. Anubis knew that because no Ascended seemed to be on the energy plane near him to block his abilities. For the first time in centuries, he could access part of his Ascended powers, and was able to send his own manipulated energies coursing through the energy plane.

As he accessed the energy plane, Anubis was able to sense that there had been a disturbance of some sort, a very powerful energy disturbance that had alarmed the Ascended as a whole, causing them to flock to wherever the disturbance was. Anubis was trying in his half Ascended state to determine what that disturbance was and where it was, by sending tendrils of his powers forward, towards the source. His powers swept passed planets, suns... and then out of the the current galaxy into what the Tau'ri called the Pegasus Galaxy. His powers extended unerring towards his target to locate its position...

Anubis snapped back to full awareness as his Ascended powers were cut off, causing his spirit to be expelled from the energy plane back into his mortal body. Anubis snarled, the Ascended must have discovered what he was trying to do and had blocked his powers. Whatever the disturbance was, the Ascended was determined to not let him know of it. But while he did not manage to find out what the energy disturbance was about, he had managed to decipher its the location in the Pegasus Galaxy just before his powers were blocked.

"Yel'on!" Anubis barked out loudly.

The doors to his chambers opened and his First Prime quickly walked in, kneeling down in front of Anubis.

"Yes my lord?" Yel'on asked, awaiting Anubis' orders.

"Gather three Ha'taks, you will attack Earth in two days in my stead." Anubis said. Earth, the planet of the meddlesome Tau'ri, was a threat that needed to be annihilated. He had planned to deal with them in three months' time as he gathered more resources and information on the strength of this troublesome race, but his time in the energy plane had showed him that the strength of Earth was but a mere pittance. They could be crushed like a bug with only three Ha'taks. His First Prime would be able to accomplish the task. In the meantime, Anubis had a new goal, that in locating the source of the disturbance which had alarmed the Ascended. Whatever it was, it would surely be a weapon of great power that he could use.

"Are we calling off the attack on the Alpha site of the Tau'ri?" Yel'on asked cautiously. Anubis' previous orders had been for the Tau'ri's Alpha site, located on an isolated planet, to be demolished after they received information that the Tau'ri were working on a prototype weapon that could kill the Kull Warriors serving under Anubis.

"Yes, focus all your efforts in ensuring that the attack on Earth is a success." Anubis replied before continuing. "I will need you to pull the Ha'taks from the Uslen sector and Erri'tem sector back here. They will be outfitted with Stargates and food lasting for a journey of half a year."

"But my lord, those two sectors borders planets from Lord Yu. If he discovers that they are not protected, he might send an invasion force." Yel'on pointed out cautiously.

"Then you'll just have to take back those planets after you return from conquering Earth wouldn't you." Anubis said in a hard voice. "I will be going on a long journey across a great distance. In that time, I expect you to take care of all the planets under my control. We will remain in contact through the Stargates, until the distance is too far for the Stargates to work. Understand Yel'on?"

"Yes my lord." Yel'on said bowing forward in a posture of servitude.

"Good, go forth and make the preparations. I wish to be ready to set off two days after you lead the Ha'taks to attack Earth. By the time you return from your victory, I would have left. Remember your orders." Anubis said already making plans to secure the mysterious energy source a whole galaxy away.

OoooO

_Planet Athos, Pegasus Galaxy_

Xander shifted sore muscles as he woke up, blinking in the semi darkness.

"Xander! You've woke up!" A familiar voice cried out, and then a face came into his view. Seeing the face caused Xander to jerk up in shock.

"Jesse! Jesse... it worked, the spell really worked." Xander said getting out of the bed he was lying in, grabbing hold of Jesse in shock.

"Yo bro, heard from Wills here that I've been dead for a while." Jesse said clapping Xander's shoulder with a laugh, seemingly unfazed at the news that he was supposed to be dead.

Xander turned and realized Willow was standing quietly behind Jesse, looking at him with wide eyes.

"You said the spell worked... So what Optimus said was true. Me and Jesse are just copies of the original, created by some magic of yours." Willow said, looking a little depressed. "And we're trapped in a new reality."

"I am sorry Willow." Xander said uncomfortably as he looked at Willow's troubled face. It only occurred to him then that his friends might not have wanted to be trapped in a new reality with him, or that they might not be fond of the idea that they were created from magic. "But both of you are Willow and Jesse to me, not just some copies... I am sorry, I was so caught up in wanting not to be alone that I never thought about how you might feel about this."

"I am okay with it bro. Being alive in a new world is better than six feet under in Sunnydale." Jesse said with a shrug. "But old Wills here is being emotional. She was going on and on about whether both of us are really alive or just some magical golem creatures. I am holding you responsible for not waking up earlier and save me from hours of her babbling."

"Jesse!" Willow cried as her face flushed. She punched his arm. "I was not being emotional. I was being philosophical."

"You're alive Willow, you and Jesse are both a hundred percent alive." Xander said, smiling wistfully at the familiar sight of Jesse baiting Willow. "The spell created both of you exactly as who you are. So you are not make up of any mechanical or non-humans parts... That is... I hope."

"Xander, you're not making things better." Willow growled, even as she gave a small smile.

Xander just laughed before looking around the room.

"So did any of you see any of the Transformers yet? You guys were saying something about Optimus just now?" Xander asked as he wondered what had happened while he was unconscious.

"They are all waiting in the living room." Jesse said looking at Xander. "You've been sleeping for hours, so Starbolt and Hypernova left to give us some privacy. I think they said something about testing out their own capabilities."

"Oh good." Xander said before smiling at Jesse. "It's good to see you again Jesse."

"Same to you bro." Jesse said with a grin. "So what's the plan now? We're in a new reality right? What's the next big adventure?"

"Let's find the Transformers first and we can decide what to do next." Xander said moving across the room, opening the door to the living room. He stepped forward, looking around the room, trying to locate his Transformers. He smiled as he saw Hypernova and Starbolt standing in a corner of the living room. Hypernova was juggling fire balls of all things, while Starbolt seemed to be opening some sort of silver pool like portal in front of him.

"Xander, you've awakened." Optimus intoned as his holographic form suddenly appeared beside him. Apparently that was the trigger everyone was waiting for. Hypernova instantly turned around from what he was doing, snuffling out the fireballs in his hands, while Starbolt closed the portal he had opened.

"I am happy to see you are alright." Starbolt said as he and Hypernova moved forward to greet Xander.

"We were testing out what we can do while waiting for you to wake up." Hypernova spoke up.

"You mean you can control fireballs now?" Xander asked, remembering what he had just seen Hypernova do.

"I can pull out the energy being produced by my body and condense it into an energy form." Hypernova said excitedly. "I can also pull the energy produced back into my body."

"That sounds useful." Xander said with a nod. "What about you Starbolt, I saw you opening some sort of portal."

"I was testing out my ability to open wormholes to other planets Xander." Starbolt revealed. "I was able to connect to other Stargates in the vicinity. Unfortunately, I realized that I need to stabilize the wormhole I open at this end, meaning that I cannot go through a wormhole that I created."

"That's going to be a problem." Xander said with a frown. "But not that big a problem since I am going to make Optimus space capable pretty soon. Did anything happened while I was unconscious that you guys need to tell me?"

"There's not much news, other than the fact that there are humans in this world." Optimus replied gravely. "I sighted some humans while you were unconscious. However I was unable to locate their human settlements since I lack a sensor system. I have been remaining under cloak to remain undetected by the natives, after deciding it is best to await further orders from you."

"Then the first order of business is to create the Sensor Array room." Xander said straightening up. "Close to one-third of my magical reserves has been regenerated, it should be more than enough to create the room in question."

"The Sensor Array room was designated to be the fourth door to your left by your original design." Optimus said providing the directions. "Currently only the magical _spaces_ of it was created, not the actual room itself."

"Very well, Starbolt take one of the chairs and carry it into the room. I need to use it as a focus for the Halloween spell." Xander instructed as Optimus lead them to the empty sensor room in question.

"Oh cool, we're finally seeing some real magic." Jesse said with a grin as he and Willow followed behind curiously.

"Well then, be surprised." Xander said his eyes twinkling as he opened the door. They walked into a large empty room that seemed to to be surrounded by white foggy walls. Starbolt put down a chair in the center of the room before retreating back towards the group.

Reaching deep into his magical reserves, Xander cast out the Halloween spell, his will and intent on changing the chair into the equipments of the Sensor Array room.

Sparkles of golden energy burst out from Xander before dissipating into thin air. Xander's eyes widened in surprise as the chair remained unchanged.

"What the hell is going on?" Xander asked in shock.

OoooO

Willow shivered as she stood with Xander and the others at the edge of a thick forest, a towering mountain behind their backs, and the enormous physical body of Optimus Prime standing guard beside them. The new scenery was really drumming the fact that they were in another reality into her head. When Xander had discovered his powerful Halloween spell was not working, he had tested out his other Blue magic spells which were working fine. Theorizing that maybe the Halloween spell was not working because they were in the magical confined _spaces_ of Optimus, they had exited the space into the real world, after the holographic Optimus had released some sort of energy releasing them outside. The sun was already setting, and in the dimly lit twilight, the forest gained an eerie look.

"The spell is not working." Xander said, panting heavily. He had been casting spells after spells, creating fireballs, rapidly growing the edge of the forest, turning a patch of the forest invisible... but the one spell he was intent on casting, the Halloween spell just refused to work. It fizzled out every time it was cast.

"So it was not just because of the magical _spaces_ of Optimus." Starbolt said in a pondering voice. "The Halloween spell stopped working after its first usage. Was it meant to be that way?"

"No, I am pretty sure the spell can be cast as long as I have magical reserves left." Xander said in frustration. "Well no point in staying outside right now. Optimus, take us back in."

"As you wish Xander." Optimus intoned, his voice coming from high above them.

There was a shimmer of light and then they reappeared in the living room, inside the _spaces_ of Optimus.

"So what should we do now?" Jesse asked the question on everyone's minds.

Xander sighed. "I have been hoping to use the Halloween spell to create everything I really need. Optimus is only half complete at the time of the first spell casting. Now that the Halloween spell is not working, I have no idea how to give Optimus a Sensor Array room, weapons and other things that I have in mind for him."

There was a heavy silence before Optimus spoke up.

"Perhaps there's another way. Before the first Halloween spell ended, you managed to pass me the databases for Star Trek, Star Wars, Master of the Orion 2, Heroes of Might and Magic, Harry Potter, Dungeons and Dragons, Marvel comics and DC comics." Optimus said causing Xander to jerk his head up in surprise. "The databases are incomplete, but we can always build the technologies we have access to in the database via our own hands."

"I had forgotten about the databases." Xander admitted, his face flushing. "I originally intended for them to be used for emergencies, though I guess this constitute an emergency. Optimus, give us a run down of whatever is inside those databases."

"The Star Trek database contains cultural data, medical science data, architectural data, industrial replicator schematics with molecular replicator database containing food, drinks, resources. There are also commercial starship designs, package within the designs are various schematics for starship sensor arrays, star trek shield generators, and star trek warp drives to name a few.

The Star Wars database contains a large variety of hand held weapons data, among them the schematics of making a light saber. There are also tractor beam generator schematics and orbital nightcloak schematics. Unfortunately that's all for the Star Wars database.

As for the Master of Orion 2 database, thankfully we have all of the fuel cell technologies, even the designs for producing more of the Thorium fuel cell which were the pinnacle of energy generation in Master of Orion 2. We also have a large chunk of cultural data eg. First Contact, music, clothing design, religion, philosophy. There's also medical/ genetic alteration data, highly advanced robotics data, including codings for Smart A.I. creations. Lastly are the stellar manipulation data detailing how to create highly specialized apparatus to create a Gaia level planet from an ordinary planet type, and construct large planets from asteroids.

Proceeding on to the magical databases, genomes for some magical plants and creatures as well as magical energy signatures from the Harry Potter, Heroes of Might and Magic and Dungeons and Dragons worlds are recorded.

On that record, the Marvel and D.C. databases contains some super heroes genomes as well."

Everyone stared at Optimus as he finished listing out what were in the databases.

"That's a lot of information." Jesse said impressed. "What are you planning to do with it Xander? Fight a war?"

"I am afraid that while the amount of data I possessed seemed impressive, I lack ship weapons technologies. The starships schematics I possessed are commercial starships not outfitted with weaponry. There's also the fact that while I possess powerful shield and cloak generators, I do not know of anyway to produce more of them due to a lack of their schematics in the databases." Optimus interrupted. "I can probably design ship weapons based on the hand held weapons data I possessed, and reverse engineer my current shield and cloak generators, but all these will take months of time.

"But incomplete databases are better then nothing." Xander said optimistically. "So I guess our first action is to build a Sensor Array room since you already have the schematics for it. After that we'll probably have to work on producing weapons so Optimus can protect all of us."

"But what is the use of all those Genome and Magic databases? Can Xander use them to cast new magic?" Willow asked curiously.

"In regards to the Genome databases, they can be used in conjunction with the Evolutionary rooms Xander had created with the Medical Lab. I believe Xander's original intention was to have a way to grant you and Jesse powers to protect yourselves." Optimus explained, turning to look at Xander who gave a nod.

"In all the chaos of the Halloween spell not working, I've forgotten all about the Evolutionary rooms." Xander said sheepishly. "Basically I thought if I was warping reality, I might as well create something from my own imagination, a device which could grant ordinary people super human genes."

"And that's what the Genome database from the Marvel and DC comics are for?" Jesse asked understanding at last what the Genome databases could be used for. He turned to Optimus excitedly. "That's so cool! What super genes from which super hero do you have?"

"Some examples of the genomes I have from the Marvel database are, the telepathic and telekinesis gene of Jean Grey, genetic materials of Iceman, potential and kinetic energy manipulation gene of Gambit and biological manipulation of Elixir to name a few.

From the DC Comics, some examples are the Atlantean biological adaptation and other abilities of Aquaman, sonic manipulation gene of Black Canary and thermokinesis as well as psychic link gene of Hotspot among others.

I also possess the genome to create metahumans with the ability to use Harry Potter, Heroes of Might and Magic, and Dungeons and Dragons style magic. As well as other gene variations from the mentioned magical databases, such as celestial, elves, halfings..."

Jesse's eyes were brimming with excitement by the time Optimus had finished. Even Xander gave a small grin of his own.

"So..." Jesse said trying to sound nonchalant. "When will we be trying out the Evolutionary rooms?"

"Anytime I guess." Xander said with a shrug. "Though we'll need to help build the Sensor Array room after that."

"I can probably handle the building of the Sensor Array room on my on Xander." Optimus said. There was a shimmer of lights and two more holographic Optimus appeared. "Due to the holographic emitters in the magical spaces, I can project more than one solid body to use in building the room. It will be easier this way since I have direct access to the databases and the starship sensors schematics."

"That would be very helpful. I have no idea the holographic emitters I created for you could be used that way." Xander said in part astonishment and approval. "So what is the maximum amount of bodies you can project?"

"I have enough powerful to fill the magical _spaces_ with holographic bodies, but I have only enough memory to control twenty bodies at any time while remaining aware of the surroundings outside my physical body." Optimus revealed.

"Twenty bodies, that's going to be a lot of manpower. How long do you estimate the construction of the Sensor Array room taking?" Xander asked, suitably impressed.

"It should be completed within three days. I will however need to use the replicator in the living room heavily for construction, seeing as it is the only replicator device inside me." Optimus explained.

"That will be faster than I have imagined." Xander said with a smile. "We can arrange First Contact with the natives once the Sensor Array room is completed. But in the meantime, a bit of team bonding and customizing of our living spaces seems like the appropriate thing to do, since we're going to be living together here for a while. Of course, we can do that after we pay a visit to the Evolutionary rooms."

"Well, what are we waiting for then? I am thinking I will make a very cool Gambit." Jesse said with a grin while Willow rolled her eyes beside him.

OoooO

_Planet Earth, Milky Way Galaxy, 15__th__ October 2006, 7.00 a.m._

"... Alex... Alex... wake up... Alexander Lavelle Harris! Wake up right now, you're going to be late for work!"

Alex groaned as he came awake to the fierce pinching his wife was giving him. Reaching out with an arm, he pulled her down against him.

"Hmm..." Alex said half awake as he nuzzled Caroline's neck.

"Stop that you oaf! It's already seven!" Caroline said in exasperation. Her hands pushed against his chest as she leverage herself up. "Come a few more months and it will be dangerous to just grab me down like that."

"Oh! The baby." Alex said in alarm as he instantly came awake. "Sorry Carol, it's just..."

"Habit." Caroline said with a chuckle as she pat the small bulge of her belly gently. "Don't worry, you didn't hurt the little guy."

"Or girl." Alex said as he gave Caroline's belly an impish kiss. "We should go for the sonar when it's time, makes deciding on the name a bit easier if we know if the baby's a he or she."

"And I told you I want it to be a surprise." Caroline said rolling her eyes as she prodded him with her finger. "Breakfast's downstairs. Go and take a bath first, you smell."

"But you love me anyway." Alex said with a grin, giving Caroline a hug. Releasing her, he turned towards the drawers. "I'll just get my clothes and ARGH!"

Pain stabbed through him, visions swarmed before his eyes.

SUNNYDALE, HELLMOUTH, HIGH SCHOOL... BUFFY, WILLOW, JESSE... HALLOWEEN... BANISHED...

"Alex!" Caroline cried out in shock as she rushed to his side. "Alex! What's wrong?"

"Pain!" Alex gasped, his eyes showing white as he began to tremble.

FATHER... MOTHER... QUARREL ALMOST EVERYDAY... DEMONS... VAMPIRES... ANGEL...

"Alex! I am calling the ambulance! Just hold on..." Caroline's voice shouted dimly, as if from afar.

BLUE MAGIC... INVISIBILITY, AGELESSNESS, REGENERATION...

"... Hello is this the emergency helpline? … Please you got to get here right away, my husband is in pain... Oh god! What's going on... He's glowing... Alex! Alex!"

GIVING SPARKS... FIREBALL...

Like a tide of energy released, fire erupted from Alex's body, consuming everything around him. Fire... Walls of Flames.

There was a scream, a scream that was not his. Alex felt himself being pulled out of his vision. Time... time seemed to slowed down... and then he was out, back into the real world. Smoke ashes, Alex coughed dryly. Light streamed down from the shambles of a roof, everything around him was charred and black.

Something crunched behind him, Alex turned around and looked into the shocked eyes of a fireman, or at least someone dressed like one.

"There's someone alive, Thomas. I got a live one!" The fireman said into his walkie talkie as he cautiously walked towards Alex. "Hey are you alright?"

"What happened?" Alex asked in confusion. He was in his room preparing to take a bath. How did he came to this place? He looked around him and froze.

The fireman turned to see what Alex was looking at and pity showed on his face.

"We need to get you out of here, check if you have any injuries." The fireman said moving forward and trying to guide Alex out of the charred wreckage.

"No." Alex said hoarsely as he pushed the man aside. He kneel down and carefully picked up the blackened and charred human shaped mass in his hands, eyes wide in horror. A half melted gold band smeared what seemed to be the fingers of the blackened figure. "NO!"

"Hey man, we got to get you out of here." The fireman said again, shaking his shoulder. Alex ignored him. He knew where he was now. He was in his room, which had been burnt, his wife and unborn child, who were dead. Why? How?

The visions! Alex's eyes narrowed. He remembered visions. What were they? If he could only remember.

Pulses of power erupted from him, slamming the unfortunate fireman against the soot covered walls. Alex's eyes turned white as the visions returned, overwhelming him. But he would see, see what had destroyed his home and killed his wife.

In a moment of clarity, he found himself standing in the classroom of a High school, a boy standing in front of the class, looking extremely nervous, looking like his younger self.

"Er hi, I am Alexander Lavelle Harris, age 16... But everyone just calls me Xander..."

Lost within the visions, Alex snarled, he had found the killer of his family. The tremendous power within him spiraled out of control, as the seed of rage and bitterness spread within him.

OoooO

**Author's Note: **Just to explain... Alex is actually the alternate version of Xander in this reality, much older than Xander is. In Stargate cannon, when people from alternate realities crossed over, they suffered what was known as Cascade Failure, because the reality rejects them if another copy of themselves already exists, causing them to die within days. However due to the nature of how Xander arrived in this reality, the one suffering from Cascade Failure was Alex, the original essence in this reality. Added to this fact was that the natural bond between these two similar souls caused Xander's Blue magic to overflow into Alex. Since Alex was only the conduit for this power, he had no control over the Blue magic within him. And it all goes out of control...

Any suggestions for the super power genes would be appreciated. I am looking for something not overwhelmingly powerful. Superman is defintely out...

Marvel Comics super genes:

The Telepathic and Telekinesis gene of Jean Grey

Ice manipulation gene of Iceman

Potential and Kinetic energy manipulation gene of Gambit

Biological Manipulation of Elixir

_?_

_?_

_?_

_?_

_?_

From the DC Comics, I have:

Atlantean Biological Adaptation and other abilities of Aquaman

Sonic manipulation gene of Black Canary

Thermokinesis and Psychic Link gene of Hotspot

_?_

_?_

_?_

_?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Series:** Xander in Exile

**Story title:** Exile's Birth

**Crossovers:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Multi-Xovers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or plots from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Transformers, Stargate Atlantis, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Final Fantasy IX, Star Trek, Andromeda, Master of the Orions II, Star Empire V, Star Wars, X-Men and Harry Potter. This is just a work of fanfiction. The major crossovers are Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Transformers and Stargate Atlantis. The rest just have minor cameos.

**Summary: **One Halloween night shattered Xander's world, when his Halloween self consumed the lives of six young children. The Powers that Be are willing to restore life to the children on a condition, that Xander be banished from his reality… forever.

* * *

**Chapter Four : Gene Alterations**

Jesse practically bounced into the Medical lab where the Evolutionary rooms are situated at. Optimus had left one holographic figure of himself to attend to the group, leading them to the place in question. Optimus had already created another nineteen holographic figures of himself which were all now busy constructing the Sensor Array room. Starbolt and Hypernova had expressed their desire to help out in the construction and had left for the Sensor Array room.

"The Evolutionary rooms are the three rooms situated here." Optimus said pointing to the three small rooms in the corner of the Medical lab.

"I can't believe the Halloween spell actually created rooms allowing for gene alteration." Xander said in a bemused voice at the side. "When I was picturing the three rooms, all I have to guide the spell was that there must be three rooms which would allow Jesse and Willow to alter their genes into superpower genes."

"Based on the memories I inherited from you, I believe you also had a sub-conscious desire to be able to use the rooms without fearing that you will lose your Blue magic." Optimus said gravely as he stepped aside to let Jesse, Willow and Xander moved forward to inspect the rooms.

"Well yes, being able to use the rooms without losing my Blue magic was something I thought about when I created those rooms. After all I have no idea if altering my genes will lead me to lose my Blue Magic abilities." Xander admitted as he looked at Optimus. "Do you actually mean the current rooms are able to allow me to retain my Blue magic if my genome is changed?"

"I believe so. The consoles regulating the use of the Evolutionary rooms all came with default genome data labeled Alexander Lavelle Harris. Specific gene markers in the genome data are highlighted, and there's a clause in the programming of the Evolutionary rooms that in the event those gene markers are encountered, under no circumstances should they be altered." Optimus revealed. "I believe those specific gene markers are what allows for your Blue magic abilities. However, due to the positioning of the gene markers, some of the superhero genes in the database are out of your reach."

"If what you're saying is true, does the Evolutionary rooms allow for mix and match of superheroes genes?" Willow asked, her sharp mind intent on finding the true capability of the Evolutionary rooms.

"It is possible to mix and match genes that are compatible with each other, meaning that they do not overwrite one another. The only problem is that most of the superheroes genomes currently available in the database are incompatible with each other. Perhaps it would be easier to show you the list." Optimus said as a holographic panel flashed into view in front of the group.

"I have grouped all the genome data we have into five groups. Gene O+, Gene O-, Gene A, Gene X and Gene Z.

Gene O+ and Gene O- groups contains genomes that possess dual compatibility with each other, meaning that any one genomes from each of the group is able to combine another from the opposing group. A full list of the genomes in Gene O+ includes the Weather manipulation gene of Storm, Intuitive invention gene of Forge, Self-duplication gene of Madrox, Kinetic and Potential energy manipulation of Gambit, the Telepathic/Telekinetic abilities of Jean Grey and the magic manipulation genes of the Harry Potter verse and Might and Magic Universe .

Gene O- contains the Shapeshifting gene of Mystic, Genius meta-gene of Mister Terrific, Sonic manipulation of Black Canary, Kinetic Blasts of Tempest, Thermokinesis of Hotspot, as well as the genomes of the various humanoid race variations from the D&D databases, the Aasimar, Elves, Gnomes, Halfings, Humans, Drows and Orcs.

By and large, meta-genes from the Marvel universe, with the exception of the Shapeshifting gene of Mystic are all in Gene O+ group. The meta-genes from the DC universe and the racial gene samples from the D&D database stayed in Gene O- group. There are a lot of variations in the racial gene samples however. Of the Aasimar gene samples for instance, I have Aasimars who are genetically born with high endurance while another has the ability to cast magic. I have Elves who are fast, and Elves who are born with great intellect. There are over twenty seven gene variations just from the Gnome race alone." Optimus revealed, manipulating the holographic display so that Xander, Jesse and Willow could see the grouping of the genes.

"Gene A on the other hand contains meta-genes that are incompatible with any other meta-genes in the databases. A full list contains the Atlantean gene of Aquaman, the Super speed gene of Wally West, Animal shapeshifting gene of Beast Boy, Biological manipulation of Elixir, Cryokinesis of Iceman, Force Field and Invisibility of Susan Storm and Magnetic manipulation of Magneto.

Gene X contains genes that only Xander could use. Unfortunately, the Blue magic gene markers in Xander's body meant that he has a limited choice in what genomes he have access to, and he can never dual wield two meta-genes at any one time. The list is regretfully short, and includes meta-genes from Iceman, Forge, Susan Storms, Storm, Mister Terrific and Tempest.

Gene Z contains all the non-human genomes that we have in the databases. A sample are the Griffins, Dragons and Phoenixes from the Heroes and Might and Magic universe. Basilisks, House-elves, Thestrals, a smaller Phoenix variation and Centaurs from the Harry Potter universe. There is also a list of magical plant genomes from the databases, such as the Bouncing Bulb and the Mandrake from Harry Potter universe. In essence we could recreate a whole host of magical animals, creatures and plants in this new reality."

The three teenagers stared at Optimus, seemingly lost for words as they looked at the long list of genomes under Gene-Z scrolling past the holographic screen.

"We could set up our very own magical village with all the available genomes." Jesse said looking excited. "But how are you going to start them out? By breeding them in test tubes?"

"That is a viable method. An alternative is to put a living creature with a close genome match to what we wish to change it into in the Evolutionary room. The gene alteration will cause physical changes to the creature's body, and cause it to morph into a new creature. The genomes in question must have at least a 60% match, meaning there's no way to transform a chicken into a dragon for instance, as their genome make up is too different. This method is also applicable to plants." Optimus explained to the group.

"I think we'll put off changing living creatures into mystical creatures. It seems a bit wrong to me. If we really need to, we can breed them in test tubes." Xander said with a frown. "I know we're going to be using the Evolutionary rooms for gene change, but that's only because we've consented to that change. Changing other living creatures in the room just because they're animals who can't speak up doesn't seem very right to me."

"Very well, I will keep that in mind." Optimus said with a nod. "Do all of you still want to try out the Evolutionary rooms? I have already uploaded the available genome databases we have into the rooms, you can basically step into the room and select your choices from the console panels set in each of the rooms. A copy of your original genome will be saved by the Evolutionary room so you can revert back to your original gene structure. But do be mindful that some of the available genomes will evoke physical changes to your bodies. For instance, the Shapeshiting gene of Mystic will alter your physical appearance to be covered with blue scaly skin."

"Well no looking like a smurf for me!" Jesse said with a mock shudder. "I've already decided what meta-genes I wanted. We can mix and match up to two genes from the Gene O+ and O- groups right? Then I am thinking Gambit and Mister Terrific's meta-genes. What about you guys?"

"I don't know. I never read much of comic books in the first place." Willow said with a grimace as she turned to look at Optimus. "The Weather manipulation of Storm sounds cool and I remembered Black Canary is a woman isn't she? If I take the meta-genes of Storm and Black Canary, will there be any physical alterations to my body?"

"Storm's meta-gene has a distinctive physical trait, in essence your hair will turn white." Optimus said, causing Willow to step back in horror.

"No... No white hair! That's definitely a no." Willow said as her hand unconsciously reach out to touch her silky red hair. "What about Jean Grey's meta-gene with Black Canary's? Is there any change in outward appearance if I take that combination?"

"Base on my calculations, there shouldn't be any outward change in appearance should you take those two gene combination." Optimus revealed.

"What about you Xander?" Jesse asked turning to Xander. "Willow has made her choice. What superpowers are you getting?"

"You need to ask?" Xander said with a smirk. "I am going to get the only Omega level meta-gene in my list. Iceman's meta-gene. So Optimus, we just have to step into the rooms and make our selections right?"

"Yes Xander, the available genomes have been appropriately grouped for your ease of selection." Optimus revealed.

"Well then. Ladies first, after you Willow." Xander said with a grin.

"Oh you! You boys!" Willow said with a huff as she stepped forward and entered the first room.

* * *

The room was small, barely twice the size of the broom closet back home. The walls were made of some sort of white chrome plating and the floor was tiled with what looks like white marble. A soft white light shone from the ceiling above, giving the place an ethereal look. Willow had the uncomfortable feeling that she had just stepped into the afterlife. An apt description since she was going to be changing her genome structure in a few minutes, something she absolutely dread. But Xander and Jesse were doing it and old habits die hard. Whatever mess the boys were going to blunder into, Willow always made certain she was never far behind. They were after all the best of friends, and they always stick together. Which meant unless she want to be a wet chicken and list out the hundred and one things that could go wrong playing around with powerful gene changing technologies, she would have to join them.

All the same, Willow could not help but feel uneasy as she prodded the console screen embedded in the left wall of the room.

A list of the available genome groups appeared on the small screen. Willow began making her gene selections. The screen changed as her selections were completed, a confirmation button appearing on the screen. Taking a deep breathe, Willow pressed it.

Rings of golden light appeared, flooding the room. There was a beeping sound and the light suddenly disappeared. The door to the room she was in opened, turning around she saw Optimus looking in from outside. Xander and Jesse were pressing in at the side, looking at her in concern.

"Was that it? I don't feel any different." Willow asked in confusion. She had not expected the gene alteration to be so quick.

"The preliminary scans from Evolutionary room revealed that you already had a sort of meta-gene, bearing very close similarity to Xander's Blue magic markers, and the meta-genes allowing for Harry Potter and Heroes of Might and Magic universes' form of magic." Optimus intoned, causing Jesse to gape at Willow in shock. "I stopped the gene alteration process once I was notified of this new development."

"You mean Willow can already do magic?" Jesse asked in a disbelieving voice. "How can that be? She never did anything magical!"

"The meta-gene from her scans revealed that her gene is already active. Perhaps what Willow lacks is guidance." Optimus hypothesized. "From Xander's memories, there are magic users in your reality are there not? Perhaps Willow is one of them."

"And you stopped the gene alteration process because you do not want to overwrite my existing meta-gene." Willow said sounding a bit faint. "Can you imagine what my mom and dad would say if they know I can do magic? I guess I can count myself lucky that I am not going to be seeing them anytime soon."

"So what's going to happen now?" Jesse asked turning to look at Optimus.

"I have recorded Willow's meta-gene into the database, as I have done with Xander's. Unlike Xander's Blue magic meta-gene which is incompatible with a lot of our available genomes, Willow's can be slotted under Gene O- group. That means her gene is compatible with one other meta-gene from Gene O+ group." Optimus revealed in a firm voice. "She could of course override her existing meta-gene as well. Seeing that she currently know of no way to manipulate her meta-gene, it is a viable option."

"I will keep it." Willow said in a stronger voice. "It is something I am born with. I'll keep it and maybe Xander can teach me how to use it, or I can teach myself how to use it from the databases about magic that you have."

"Very well, I will leave you to your gene selection then." Optimus said with a nod as he stepped back, allowing the door to her room to close.

Willow turned looking at the console which now showed the list of genes from Gene O+ and made her choice.

"I'll choose you Jean Grey." Willow said decisively as she made her selection.

* * *

The whole gene altering process took about a minute, golden rings of light circling up and down his body before they vanished and the door to his room opened. Xander's skin felt a bit sore, as if he had been sun burnt. There was also a weird tingling in his body and it was as if he gained an additional sense, other than his five senses. He stretched with that new sense, that was unlike anything he had even felt. Instinctively he flexed his right hand, leeching the heat around his hands, and nearly got the shock of his life when a bolt of ice shot out from the air in front of his palm out of the room.

"Whoa there Xander! Calm down man!" Jesse's startled voice spoke up as Xander stepped outside the room to access the damage. Thankfully, the ice bolt had seemingly only scratched part of the Medical Lab's walls and was now melting on the floor.

Jesse and Willow were looking at him askance, as if expecting him to be erupting ice bolts at them. They had seemingly completed their own gene alteration as well, because Willow was floating a bed sheet in the air, and Jesse's iris had became an eerie red.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean for that to happen." Xander said scratching his head. "These superpowers didn't exactly came with a guide book."

"You're forgiven." Jesse said rolling his eyes. "Now is there any place around here where we can test out our powers safely? I don't want to blow up any priceless equipments by mistake."

"For testing of destructive powers, you could use anyone of the empty _spaces_ where the rooms are not yet constructed." Optimus suggested as he gestured towards the door. "Come, I'll show you to one such _space_."

"But before we do that, let's stop by the replicator. I need a deck of cards I can use to infuse potential energy with." Jesse said with a grin. "Gambit's powers are going to be mighty useful for exploding stuff up."

* * *

Hushed voices sounded in the dry and cold old mining caves. The Telora mining caves was rich in metal ores a hundred years ago, a vital source of income for the Athosians before it ran out. It was a day's journey from the Gateway of the Ancestors, and was seldom visited by the Athosians nowadays... until now.

Teyla wrapped a thick scarf around her neck as she moved around the caves, helping the rest of her village settle in. Wooden poles with lanterns hanging from them were set up, followed by a common larder and sleeping area. The villagers had pushed themselves hard to reach the Telora mines, especially once tales of the giant metal monster spread. The Athosians were afraid and weary of this latest threat, but they were a tough people, who had for centuries survived being cull by the Wraiths. They knew better than to break down and gave in to their fears.

Now all able bodied Athosians were pitching in to make the old caves livable. Teyla had no idea how long they might have to seek refugee in the caves, but one thing is for sure, a metal monster as big as the one Lemar had described would find it hard to enter the caves' entrance. Teyla had chosen the caves as their hiding place for that very reason, and also because there was more than one way out of the caves.

Teyla helped carried dried produces to a corner of the cave set aside to be the Athosian's storage area, mentally noting with regret that they had to abandon their fields of crops back at the village. The crops were going to be ripe for harvest in a week's time. Teyla planned to send out scouts on a daily basics. If the metal giant was not sighted within that period of time, then she would at least send some of the men to bring in the harvest and not let it go to waste.

"Teyla." Halling stepped up to her. The tall man looking at her cautiously. "Jellan's wife heard the news about the disappearance of the Ancestor's Gateway. She's not taking it very well. Some of the women folks are comforting her. But I think she would be more assured if you were to talk to her."

Teyla's face turned grim. "Thanks Halling, I'll go find her."

"Teyla... Jellan and the others can never return to Athos right?" Halling asked his voice hesitant. "Not if the Gateway of the Ancestors has disappeared."

"We've no idea where the Gateway went." Teyla answered neutrally. "They might be able to return. If they do, we've left the tracking signs back at the village, they'll know where to find us."

"Let's hope they can return then, a lot of good men were in the trading teams." Halling said in a weary voice.

"Yes good men." Teyla said softly as she walked towards the area designated for sleeping, to find and comfort a woman who might have lost her husband forever.

* * *

Making things explode was a decidedly fun exercise. Having the power to do that at a touch of a finger gave Jesse an exhilarating feeling. Hours after discovering that he was the magical clone of the original, of being stranded in another reality far from home forever, Jesse was beginning to feel that all of these might be worth it. Having the mutant powers of Gambit and Mister Terrific was definitely a deciding factor in his feelings.

It took barely half an hour before Jesse had used all of his replicated poker cards as focus of his destructive powers. Optimus had led them to one of the uncreated rooms, one of the larger ones apparently because the magical spaces of the room stretched far out into the horizon, as far as he could see. This room was supposed to be a habitat room according to Xander's design, a large garden habitat where plants and animals could be grown and breed.

Currently however, it was just one large white space. The floor of the room was a continuous patch of glowing misty white, giving Jesse the unnerving feeling that he was stepping on clouds. There was no walls in sight, Optimus had assured them that the walls were there, just a distance away. As for the ceiling, it was far up above them, the same glowing white as the floor.

Jesse could see Willow in the distance soaring through the air like she was born to fly, a smile on her face. Xander was in the distance as well, none of his childhood friends felt inclined to be near him while he was testing out his explosive mutant powers. The large ice ramp Xander had built glowed with an ethereal light reflected off the floor and ceiling. Jesse could hear Xander's yells of glee as he slid down the ice ramp, creating more ice to smooth his way down the ramp.

Jesse looked down at his empty hands, he had nothing left to explode with, not counting his own clothes. Jesse paused for a second wondering what he should do. He could always go back to the living room to replicate new objects to use as a focus for his exploding powers. But of course, exploding things were not all he could currently do now...

"Optimus." Jesse called out to the air, feeling a bit silly as he do so. That was however the instruction Optimus had given the trio after the holographic Transformer had left them in the habitat room to their own devices. Optimus had promised to appear should any of them call out for him.

There was a shimmer of light and a holographic figure of Optimus appeared beside him, the optic lens of the Transformer observed Jesse keenly.

"Yes Jesse, how may I help you?" Optimus asked, tilting his head as he looked at Jesse.

"I was wondering if there's any computer system around here that can access the information in your databases." Jesse said a grin on his face. "I've tested out Gambit's powers, all that's left is to try out Mister Terrific's genius intellect abilities. I want to see how much information I can actually absorb and retain."

"There's no computer system such as what you're asking for. Xander did planned to have them, but they were among the many items that were not created." Optimus revealed causing Jesse's cheerful face to drop. "However I see no problem replicating a data pad from the Star Trek database. I can then transfer some information to the data pad for your usage. Unfortunately, the data memory of the pad is limited and there's no way I can compress my entire information databases into the pad. Is there any information you wish to access first?"

"If that's the case give me scientific data from the Star Trek database first." Jesse said deciding what he would learn with his new powers on the spot. "I'll work my way up from there."

"Very well, I shall go to the replicator in the living room and create a data pad for you." Optimus said giving Jesse an affirmative nod. "Do you wish me to bring it to you, or you want to receive it in the living room?"

"I'm pretty sure Xander did not create you to be our servant. He's not that kind of person." Jesse answered firmly. "I'll meet up with you at the living room and collect it from you. And Optimus, thank you."

"No problem at all Jesse." Optimus said as his holographic form shimmered away.

Jesse looked around for the others and saw that Willow was already flying towards him. As for Xander, the ice ramp in the distance was higher and more complex now, but there was no sign of Xander.

"I saw Optimus." Willow said as she landed on the floor near him. "You're done with testing out your powers?"

"Almost." Jesse said with a grin. "I am moving to test my now genius level intellect next. I am getting Optimus to create a data pad with Star Trek science information for me."

"That is so cheating!" Willow said with a huff, looking offended that Jesse might be smarter than her now. "But if you're getting a data pad, I want one as well. It will be interesting to see the sciences of space level tech."

"I am meeting Optimus at the living room. We can let him know there." Jesse said as he looked towards the ice ramp. "Where's Xander?"

"Last I saw of him, he was at the other side of the ice ramp building something else." Willow said rolling her eyes. "He'll probably be there for a while."

"I guess we'll just leave him here then." Jesse said with a grin. "Come on, I am dying to see how much smarter I've become. Who knows, maybe now it's me tutoring you instead of the other way round."

Willow crossed her eyes indignantly as she followed Jesse out of the room.

* * *

"So that's the man?" Colonel Trevor asked as he looked at the man from a one way glass mirror. Nested deep in Area 51, inside the underground bunker under the National Intelligence Department's control, or N.I.D for short, the bunker was a place that does NOT exists in even the United States' military database. Its very presence was a tightly regulated secret, which means that the man behind the glass mirror was kept under maximum security. "Apart from the glowing white eyes, he looked surprisingly normal. What's his story?"

"Intelligence identified him as Alexander Lavelle Harris, age 27. Well known photo journalist of the BCN network, appeared on the television during the evening news anchor. I.D. was positive, from finger prints to DNA." The agent beside Maybourne said in a tight voice. "A massive blast of flames reduced the top floor of the Harris' family house to cinder. Caroline Lewis, age 26, a well known columnist for the Sunday Times, wife of the target was believed to be incinerated on the spot. Neighbors called the Fire department, the lead fireman to first discover Harris was severely injured by some kind of powerful impact. The next group of fire fighters found Harris in his current state. The police was notified, and our agents got wind of this. Harris was brought in. All our other field agents are currently suppressing information of Harris' existence. We're lucky the news did not stumble upon this, considering how high profile the target was."

"You're sure that he's a native human?" Trevor asked the agent, a hint of disbelief in his voice. "Then what's causing the glowing eyes?"

"The scientists and doctors are currently investigating. What's being confirmed is that Harris is not possessed by any Goa'uld larvae." The agent reported. "The doctors however discovered that Harris is suffering from some kind of cellular degeneration. The scientists are also picking up energy fluctuations from Harris that SGC has encountered before."

"What do you mean? How does Stargate Command fit into this?" Trevor asked, as his eyes sharpened at the news. Stargate Command was a secret as closely guarded as the N.I.D, and few people outside of the organization, except for the N.I.D knew of its existence.

"According to reports, a few years ago, SGC obtained an alien artifact called the Quantum Mirror that allows for alternate reality travels. SGC has also encountered several alternate realities travelers in recent years." The agent said, looking down at the sheet of information in her hands. "Distinct energy signature output were detected from the subjects. Almost similar energy signatures were currently being detected from Harris."

"So this man in the room, he's an alternate version of Harris?" Trevor asked with a frown.

"The scientists aren't sure." The agent said in hesitation. "The energy signatures detected from Harris has a 80% close match up with those detected from reality travelers in the past, but there's enough deviation in the signatures that Harris could be the Harris of this reality, possibly altered by some alien technologies we've never seen before."

"Then you've better get on discovering what happened to Harris then." Trevor said sharply. "I..."

A tremor shook the bunker, Trevor and the agent stumbled and surprised shouts sounded in the corridor.

"What the hell? Area 51 was built in an earthquake free zone." Trevor said a frown on his forehead as he picked himself up.

"Colonel, look!" The female N.I.D agent cried out as she pointed at the room Harris was kept in.

Trevor looked and his mouth dropped open in shock. Harris was now sitting up from the bed he was lying on. A soft green glow was emitting from his body and his mouth was opened in a silent scream.

There was another stronger tremor and giant roots burst out from the floor of the room, smashing through floors and walls.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Some readers have expressed unhappiness at the direction I've taken to introduce alternate Alex into the story. I can only say that I did not add him in without thought and that his presence would serve a significant purpose in future storyline. Alternate Alex would NOT be a villain, far from it. One of his actions will however pave the way for a major future antagonist. And with the Halloween spell, even deaths... can be rendered null...

_**Meta-genes:**_

_Xander: _Blue magic meta-genes, Ice man meta-genes (Ice manipulation)

_Willow:_ BtVS wiccan magic meta-genes, Jean Grey meta-genes (telepathy and telekinesis)

_Jesse:_ Gambit meta-genes (Kinetic and Potential energy manipulation), Mister Terrific's meta-genes (Genius Intellect)


End file.
